


Just That Good

by gatergirl79



Series: Camino Palmero [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Beta, Prequel, Previously on Fan Fiction.Net, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatergirl79/pseuds/gatergirl79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Sweet Denial. Benjamin Kozik only wants one thing, to be apart of the SONS OF ANARCHY, but he may have blown his chance before he'd even stepped foot on club soil when he crashes into their Sergeant at Arms. Tig's willing to give him a chance but only so he can make the guys life hell. - Problem is, Kozik's a little too appealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to Sweet Denial. A more detailed telling of how Tig and Kozik met and began their rather usual relationship, you'll recognize a few of the screens from the first story, but they've been extended for this story. I hope you enjoy it. I don't know how long it will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: From another song by The Calling (It just reminds me of Tig whenever I listen to it.)

The bike pulled to a halt on the outskirts of town, its rider grinning foolishly at the large welcome sigh. He'd made it. He was finally in Charming and soon he'd be a member of the infamous Sons of Anarchy. Benjamin Kozik straightened his spine as he removed his helmet and glanced back over his shoulder. He knew he shouldn't look back, it was back luck his mom would say, but he had to be sure Tacoma was behind him, or more precisely his brother. Thomas had never been the supportive type and he was even less so when it came to his decision to join a biker gang, despite his attempts to reassure his big bro that they weren't a gang but a motorcycle club. Of course he'd known it was a lie, he knew all about the sons. They had a charter in Tacoma but he'd wanted to gain his patch from the parent club in California, and there were other reason he needed out of town, the kind of reasons that usually led guys to join the army to escape them. So having cleared it with Donald, the president of Tacoma SOA, he'd packed a few things and hit the road.

And now here he was on the brink of his dream coming true. He returned his helmet to his blond head; he revved his motor, flipping off the road behind him and speeding of towards his future.

**~TIKOZI~**

Tig climbed off his bike and sat the helmet on the handle bars before removing his shades. He turned to grin at his best friend in a suggestive way as Clay Morrow, president of Samcro, strolled out of the garage.

"You get it?" he demanded as he moved closer, groaning at the overly pleased look in his friends eyes. "Jesus Tig, you went for payment."

"And I got it." the dark hair sergeant at arms winked. "Double."

Clay rolled his eyes once again and groaned. "You're impossible."

"Funny, that's what they said."

Clay held out his hand for the envelope Tig had gone to collect from the whore house on the edge of town. It was protection for keeping a certain Sheriff off their back, not that they needed it. Unser had no intention of shutting down Miss Daisy's and the payment would be split between them. 60 - 40.

"You should have been there. Those girls couldn't get enough of me, literally."

"One day Tig you're going to catch something horrible and your dicks gonna to fall off." Clay stated with a laugh.

"No way. Strong as an Ox, hung like a horse."

Clay was sure he said shit just to make them all uncomfortable and decided to get his own back. "Or worse yet, you'll find some shy little blond and settle down."

Tig's face paled with horror, his gaze darkening. "Never gonna to happen, been there, hated it. Not goin' back."

Clay stared at his friend, taking in the shadows beneath his eyes. "How's the girls?"

Tig shrugged nonchalantly. "Good I guess." he turned to head for the club house not really paying attention. He paused for a moment as one of the members called his name, he turned. He barely heard the sound of the motorcycle but he heard the yell from Clay. He looked a second before the machine came speeding around the corner of the garage gate, the rider swerved to miss him but sadly not fast enough.

It side swiped him and sent him to the concrete. He heard the scream of tires, smelt burning rubber and felt pain shooting through his shoulder. Sucking it in, he got to his feet, his left hand gripping his right shoulder and stormed towards the stranger with a murderous glare. "What the fucking hell do you think you're doing? Can't you fucking see where you're going or you blind as well as stupid!" he yelled, gripping the guys shoulder and dragging him away from his bike.

"Sorry. Shit, sorry."

Tig didn't even think about his arm, that could be dislocated or worse broken, he lifted it and swung, catching the younger guy in the jaw. Both men yelled in pain, Tig doubling over grabbing his shoulder, a shower of expletives falling from lips. The stranger clinging to his jaw, stepped forward to take his own swing, but they were quickly surrounded and pulled apart, Chibs tugging the sergeant away to examine his arm, putting his British Army training into use, while Clay hovered in front of the stranger.

"Who are you? What the fuck you doing here?" he yelled.

The young man reached into his jean pocket, pulling out an envelope and handing it over. "My names Kozik, Benjamin Kozik." He forced a smile, looking nervous at the dark haired man he'd hit as he vanished into the club house.

"Kozik huh?" Clay murmured, reading the letter. "And you want to prospect with us?"

Kozik turned to meet the older man's gaze. "Yeah." he nodded enthusiastically.

Clay looked him up and down, smirking at the bruise that was already beginning to bloom on his jaw. "Well, you're not exactly making a good first impression."

Kozik sighed. "Sorry, I guess I got a little….I wasn't paying attention and I didn't see him till it was too late."

"Well, I suggest you start, cause you've just made yourself an enemy. - You got somewhere to stay?"

Kozik looked at his boots." No."

Clay rolled his eyes. "Alright, there's a room in the back, you can stay there until you sort yourself out. As for this…" Clay waved the letter. "We'll see. You may have just earned yourself a strike before it was even brought to the table." Clay laughed as the young man groaned. "Names, Clay by the way. The guy you just pissed off, that's Tig, you can meet the rest later." Turning Clay headed back to work, leaving Kozik to take his bag into the club building.

Kozik walked through the door, with his bag over his shoulder and a confidence he didn't quite feel. The large bar was empty but for a few people, a large man with long greying hair sat at the bar with a bottle of beer in his hand, a younger man with the word prospect on his back, stood behind it. At a table in front of a wall of police mug shots, sat the guy he'd ran over, an ice pack being pressed to it by another man with scars on his face. They all turned to look at him and he swallowed hard at the pure hatred in the eyes of the dark haired man.  _Tig_. He recalled.

"Huh, hey." he smiled. "I…was told there was a room."

"Through there." pointed the Scotsman at the table with Tig.

Kozik nodded his thanks and heading off into the back. He strolled down a thin corridor of doors; gazing at the few with name tags on them. He found one that was blank and opened the door cautiously, peering around before he slipped inside. The room was pretty nice. He dropped his bag on the bed and sank down, he was actually here. He was going to be a Son.

**~TIKOZI~**

"You're kidding me right? The guy almost took my arm off, he obviously can't ride straight." Tig snapped furiously. "And you want him to prospect?"

"Donald said he'd be an asset to the club, and he's a brilliant mechanic."

"Oh so he can fix bikes, he just can't ride them." Tig said sarcastically.

"Donald's backing his play here."

Tig grumbled under his breath. He didn't want the disaster area anywhere near the club. The guy had already made it so he wouldn't be able to ride for at least a week, his shoulder was killing him, now Clay wanted the prick to hang around. He didn't think so.

"Listen just give him a chance, alright." Clay said staring at his friend. "It was an accident."

"An accident." Tig scoffed. "I'll remind you of that when he gets us killed."

Clay rolled his eyes and scratched at his brow.

Tig looked around the table; they all seemed willing to let the guy prospect, even after what had happened that afternoon. All he wanted to do was rip him a new one and shove a grenade up it. Slowly a devious smile spread across his face. If they wanted the guy to prospect, then fine. "Alright."

Clay looked suspiciously. "What?"

Tig shrugged. "I said fine, let him prospect. But when his times up, I won't agree to patch him in." he said confidently.

"Tig." Clay sighed.

The dark haired sergeant slouched back in his chair, rubbing at his shoulder. Clay looked around the table at the others, they all shrugged. Clay took a deep breath, all he could do was hope that a year would change Tig's mind.

"Alright, bring him in."

Chibs got out of his seat and pulled open the large heavy door. "Hey, get in here."

Kozik walked into the room, his arms hanging nervously at his side as he looked at everyone.

"Well, boy. You're in, for now." Clay said from the head of the table.

Chibs handed over his prospect cut. Kozik grinned inwardly.

"You know the rules?" Clay said before continuing to repeat them. "You do whatever you're told to do by a member, prospect period ends minimum one year today…"

"Dues are seventy-five bucks a month, due on the first." Bobby put in.

"And another twenty for the room. - Welcome." The President smiled, nodding at him.

Kozik nodded back. "Thanks."

"Shut up!" Tig snapped. "Don't get us killed. - Now get the hell out."

Kozik, rushed for the door, pulling it closed behind him. Tig groaned and rubbed his shoulder, knowing that guy was going to be trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

To say Tig's plan to make Kozik's time as a prospect hell was working perfectly would be an understatement. Much to the club's amusement, Tig seemed to find all the worst jobs for him. What made the whole situation so much more entertaining was that it was clear that Kozik was itching to tell the man where to shove it, but was bound by the terms of his agreement. Strangely the battle of will going on between Tig and Kozik wasn't causing tension among the club; everyone simply rolled their eyes when Tig began to badger the prospect over nothing and then laughed when Kozik marched away grumbling under his breath.

Things came to a head though after three months of snipping and bitching. It was Jax's birthday and they'd been throwing one of their epic parties. The whole club was teeming with women and every club member in Charming. The beer and whiskey was flowing, dark corners were occupied, and so where not so dark corners, many of the members where gathered around the boxing ring watching brothers fight it out for fun, leaving pools of blood and saliva on the surrounding concrete and Kozik was marching back and forth from the bar with drinks, until he was called over by Clay.

"Yeah?"

"Get in there." he said, nodding to the ring where Tig had just wiped the floor with another member.

"Huh?"

"Go." Clay shoved him forwards.

Kozik went, stripping off his cut and shirt, handing them over to Chibs with a grin. He'd been waiting for weeks for an excuse to kick the hell out of Tig, and Clay had just handed it to him. He climbed through the ropes and grinned when Tig glowered at him, they waiting on the edge of excitement for Bobby Elvis to give the word. It was barely out of the older man's mouth before Kozik was swinging his fist at Tig's jaw. The sound of the contact rang around the crowed. Tig's gaze narrowed as he steadied himself and flew at the younger man.

The fight was brutal, even for the Sons, months of built up frustration and hatred fuelled each punch. Blood covered the ring's floor but neither man stopped, and no one was willing to get between them. Not until it really looked like they were going to kill each other. Chibs leapt into the ring with Jax, Opie and Bobby, each grabbing a man and pulling them apart. Tig fought against Chibs and Bobby's hold, while Kozik did the same.

"Hey, enough. It's over." Bobby said firmly.

Tig stopped fighting against his friends arms and relaxed, Kozik following suit.

"Come on boys." Bobby said, waving his hands to indicate that they shake hands.

Tig nodded at Kozik, taking a step forward with his hand out stretched. Kozik took the rough strong hand. Tig yanked him forward and Kozik prepared himself for a hug of brotherhood. What he got was a forehead to the face. He yelled out and doubled over as blood began to pour from his nose. Tig didn't seem at all fazed, turning on his heels and marching out of the ring towards the club, ignoring the scathing glare from Clay.

Kozik was lead back to the club house where Chibs fixed his nose as best he could, he was then ordered to stay behind the bar and keep the hell out of Tig's way. That of course was easier said than done. Tig seemed to have on purposely decided to sit himself at the bar for the rest of the night, sending him daggers across the wood. Kozik tried to ignore him, but if there was one thing he'd found over the past couple of months the man was impossible to ignore.

Tig's presence at the bar was making him nervous, at least that was his excuse for what happened. A sexy blonde lent on the bar next to the sergeant, her breast pressed forward in invitation, though that invitation wasn't aimed at Tig but at him. Kozik smiled at the hottie and met her half way.

"Hey."

"Hi." she grinned flirtatiously, brushing a long strand of hair behind her ear. "What happened to you?" she whispered, her fingers stretching out to run over the bruising on his nose.

"Comes with the job." Kozik murmured, winking at her.

"Hey, fuck-head!" Tig yelled.

Kozik jumped, turning too quickly. He cringed as the bottle Tig had been drinking from toppled over, spilling into the sergeant's lap. Kozik looked up at the man and saw the murderous look in his eyes. Grabbing the nearest towel, he rushed around the bar, not wanting any more trouble tonight, he began rubbing at the man's damp thigh with a shaking hand.

"What are you some kind of special kind of fucking moron!" Tig yelled. "Is there anything you don't fuck up?"

"Jesus, shit. I'm sorry man, it was an accident." he was rambling as he tried to clean up the still.

Tig brought his hand up to swipe at the back of the man's head. Kozik gasped at the slap but didn't pull away. He looked up at Tig for a second and felt his heart leap into his throat at the look in Tig's eyes. He wasn't even aware that his hand was still moving, with a slower more purposeful rhythm. He swallowed back his pounding heart but didn't move away. The look in the older man's gaze brought a realization to the front of his mind.

It had been something he'd thought he'd left behind in Tacoma, but it seemed to be rearing it head again and at the worst possible moment. It wasn't that he was gay, he just happened to find shoving his dick into a guy, gave him a pretty powerful feeling on control, something he hadn't had while growing up. But it had been something he'd thought he'd grown out of. Clearly he hadn't, if he was standing there with his hands all over the sergeant at arms.

A snigger from behind him had him pulling his hand away and turning to stare at the blonde who was watching them with a knowing gleam in her eyes. "Hey, I'm up for some fun." she smirked with a wink.

Kozik looked from her to Tig and back. "I…I've got….work." he stuttered, rushing off back behind the bar, hoping neither of them had seen his hard on.

Tig watched the prospect with new eyes. So, the boy played both teams, he couldn't help but feel that opened up so many more options in his plan to make the man's life in Charming as difficult as could be, and if he got something out of it, all the better. But with the way the guy was all over the place tonight, he wasn't going to press the issue, besides he'd need to be discreet, the club weren't exactly going to be overjoyed if he started using prospect to get his rocks off.

But he actually needed to get them off after the moron's impromptu hand-job. He fixed the blonde with a look, reaching out he dragged her forward. His gaze flickered to Kozik for a second before he pulled the woman down for a wet, sloppy and dirty kiss, his tongue visibly moving from his mouth to hers. She moved closer to him, moaning loud, her cleavage pressing to his chest as his hand ran down her back to grab her arse. His gaze flickering back to Kozik's once more. The other blond was watching him, his eyes filled with the unmistakable sheen of lust. He kept his gaze on the younger man as he dragged the girl up onto his lap, her legs straddling him. She was rubbing herself against him, moaning like only a porn star could, and he was getting harder by the second, though he wasn't sure if it was the girls movements or the look on the prospects face. He heard the sound of his zipper being lowered and felt soft fingers wrapping around him. He sat there while she jerked him off, his eyes never leaving Kozik. Soon it wasn't enough; he wanted to be buried in the heat, fucking away at it like a runaway train. Groaning, he lifted the girl in his arm, her hand slipping from his pants. Part of him wanted to order the guy to come with, but he didn't want to share.

"Catch you later moron." Tig growled, as he carried the girl into the back of the club, pausing a second as he turned the corner to his room to stare at Kozik. Their gazes locking, a silent invite in Tig's eyes that the prospect denied by turning around and stalking off. Tig shrugged to himself and carried on to his room, where he spent the next few hours fucking the young woman to the image of a battered and bruise moron.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sons strolled into the club house, rolling their shoulder and stretching out their backs.

"So much for an easy drop off." Chibs complained, flopping down on the couch with a groan, wiping at the blood still clinging to his cheek.

"Yeah, I'll have to talk to O'Neill about that." Clay grumbled, stopping at the bar.

Kozik rushed around getting their drinks, completely ignoring the way his hand shook a little as he handed the bottle to Tig, who looked at him with a smirk.

Ever since the club party a month ago Kozik had been on edge around the sergeant and Tig, being determined to make his life a misery, went out of his way to make things worse. He could always feel him staring; He'd turn around and find the man just watching him, not even being subtle about it. He'd also become more physical, shoving and pulling him around as often as he could. If any of the other members had noticed the shift in the tension between them, they weren't saying anything.

Everyone hung around drinking, despite being obviously tired. It was 2AM when they began to pile out of the place. Kozik stretched out his back and glanced around the bar. He wasn't allowed to leave until it was tidy and every single member had left for the night, or given him leave to go. The only people still hanging around the place was Bobby Elvis, who looked like he was too far gone to get on his bike, so was probably going to crash in the back room. And Tig, who sat across the room watching him from the couch. Kozik did his best to ignore him, moving around the place collecting empty bottles and glasses.

Tig watched him every second; taking in the view of his rear in the loose, low hanging jeans as he moved. He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off him in months and the fighting, only made matters worse. - Or better as the case may be. There some something about Kozik that seemed to get under Tig's skin and he couldn't deny that it felt good. He'd spent more than a few hours with his hand wrapped around his dick, with the thought of what it would be like to fuck the moron. Knowing the way Kozik fought in the ring, gave him an idea that it would be incredible. He wasn't shy about the fact that he fucked guys, the club knew. There was just something you got from a guy that you couldn't get from a girl, the ability to let go completely, to not hold back. That's why he thought the moron would be a great fuck; they could just bang the living hell out of each other.

He watched Bobby vanish into the back room and took a slow sip of his warm beer, while the moron headed back behind the bar. He knew the blond was watching him; he wasn't as subtle as he seemed to think. Tig grinned inwardly and his body grew warm. He'd already made up his mind what he was going to do an hour ago; he'd just been waiting for everyone else to clear out. Licking his lip, he got to his feet, stalking slowly to the bar.

He paused at the threshold and waited for the guy to turn and acknowledge him, he did with a little jerk, as if he'd been surprised. Tig smirked at him, "So." he sighed dramatically, being sure to sound drunker than he was. It was his usual back up plan, drunk you could play dumb the next day. "You want to be a Son?" he watched the moron nod nervously, and wanted to grin wickedly but kept his face deadpan. "Well, you know that means you have to follow orders right?" another nod. "Do you talk?" Tig frowned, looking up at the slightly taller guy, grabbing his chin and forcing it open to examine the inside. He knew he could talk, Kozik never seemed to shut up, at least when he was talking to the others, he barely said too words to him unless it was in answer to something. Tig was surprised by the desire he had to actually hear the man argue back, properly. "Good, you do have a tongue. I've got plans for that." he taunted.

It was the funniest thing and the most adorable in the world when Kozik's eyes blew wide open in shock. Tig finally let out the laugh he'd been holding in. "Nice to know you're on the same page, will make it easier. - Now, down." Tig ordered, nodding towards the floor.

He frowned when Kozik hesitated, looking between him and the floor. He could have sworn the guy got what he was saying, but then he was a moron, so. "What, you deaf and dumb." Tig snapped growing frustrated. He was already hard and needed to be dealt with. He reached out and grabbed the younger man's throat, feeling the press of his Adam's apple against his palm, bobbing as he swallowed nervously. The sensation only added to his arousal. He forced Kozik to his knee, though he didn't give much residence.

Tig couldn't believe how hot it was looking down at those wide nervous blue eyes; he had to swallow hard, his heart skipping when the moron spoke.

"I….don't….I'm not…"

Tig fixed his gaze on him. "Like I give a shit, you're a prospect, you follow orders and I'm ordering you to blow me. - Now." he said a little bit breathlessly, much to his embarrassment.

He took a deep breath when he heard his zip being slowly pulled down. He was taking too long, and Tig was impatient. He wrapped his fingers in the man's short blond hair and tugged roughly. "If you're not going to do it, you can get the fuck out of our club. And don't come back."

He watched uncertainty flicker over the man's face. It was shit of course, he couldn't throw him out of the club just because he'd refused to give him a blowjob, Clay would never except that for a reason in a million years but knowing how much the guy wanted in, gave him leverage.

His fingers were cold and trembling as they pulled Tig out of his jeans and for a moment the sergeant almost felt pity for him, but then he'd remembered his promise to make the guys life hell, so he just sucked in an impatient breath and rested his hand on the bar, waiting. It felt like eternity before his dick was consumed with moist heat as Kozik took him in.

Tig felt his heart rate increase at the touch of the man's unschooled touched. Clearly he'd never given a blowjob before, and Tig wasn't sure if that was a turn-off or a turn-on. But there was an innocence to the whole thing that had the pressure building in his gut. He wrapped his fingers in the guy's hair, forcing him to use a quicker pace.

"Ow!" Tig snapped, yanking the head off him with a sloppy pop, glaring down at him. "Watch the fucking teeth, moron." he then pulled him back, his dick brushing at his lips until they opened to him.

His head snapped around at the sound of footsteps.

"Hey, where's the prospect?"

Tig grinned. "He's doing a job for me."

Bobby nodded from across the room, popping into the kitchen. Tig felt Kozik try to pull away, but he wrapped his fingers tight into his hair and pushed himself deeper into his mouth. He swiftly maneuvered them so that the prospects back was pressed against the dishwasher below the bar, cutting of the man's escape route, trapping him between the cold metal and his hot throbbing dick.

"You should give the guy a chance, Tig. He's a good kid."

Tig looked down at the horrified expression on the said  _kids_  face as he heard Bobby's voice getting closer. His throat tightened around him as he almost choked. Tig's gut tightened, he forced Kozik into the dishwasher, and then he leant over the bar, obscuring Bobby's view, as his hips pumped.

"I'm giving him a chance as we speak." he said in a surprisingly calm voice considering he was coming into the prospects mouth, forcing him to take it all.

"Good." Bobby nodded. "Can you pass me a beer?"

Tig nodded and turned when Bobby dropped his gaze to the plate of brownies in his hand. "Here."

Bobby took the cold bottle and headed back to his room. Tig wasn't completely sure but he thought he might have been laughing but then, that might have been the brownies.

He stepped back tucking himself away and glanced down to see Kozik, wiping his mouth with a bar towel, before clambering to his feet and reaching for the nearest open bottle. Tig laughed as he drank it down with a cringe, turning he headed for the door. "By the way." he called back over his shoulder. "That has to be the worst blow-job I've ever had."

He thought he heard a sigh of relief from the guy and couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally love this scene; it was one of my favorites from Sweet Denial (I actually giggle to myself when Bobby reappears from the back room, I can see it clear as day in my head) and just had to revisit it. I also tried to give you Tig's side of the story and kinda wanted to show that what he didn't in blackmailing Kozik into giving him a blow job wasn't really so bad when you look at it from his POV. Sadly I failed as he still ended up coming out of this sounding like a bit of a bastard. (Kind of lucky we love him anyway.)


	4. Chapter 4

Tig stared over at the warehouse from the front seat of the van. They'd come to drop off a new shipment of weapon from their friends in Ireland. He watched as Kozik and a few of the worker carried the gun parts from the van to where they would be assembled before being sold on to the O-niner's. He sat appreciating the movement of the blonds muscles as he lifted heavy box after heavy box and found himself groaning as his dick twitched. He couldn't seem to stop watching him and he couldn't deny he was getting a little worried about his fascination, or maybe it could be called obsession. While he was happy to fuck guys, he usually didn't drawl over them, that was reserved for chicks.

The door was yanked open, breaking him out of his thoughts and his head snapped around to watch Kozik climbing into the passenger seat. The blond looked up and glanced over at him, Tig's gaze running over the tattoo on his neck, and the beating of his pulse against the tanned flesh.

"We going?" the blond asked, frowning at him.

Tig just stared at him for a long moment. "No."

"Why?"

Tig swallowed hard and reached for his fly.

Kozik's eyes widened at the movement. "What are you doing?"

"I know you not that fucking dumb." Tig snapped as he tugged himself free.

Kozik looked around, they were in the middle of nowhere but there were a good two dozen people inside the building. He head snapped around to Tig again, his eyes unconsciously dropped to stare at his exposed member. His heart leapt into his throat at the sight and it was pounding at his Adam's apple. His mouth watering and going dry at the exact same moment, how was that even possible?

"So you just gonna just sit there staring at it, or you gonna get your fucking get down there and blow it?"

Kozik's gaze shot up to meet Tig's. "Huh? What…but you said…." he swallowed his pounding heart. "I thought I gave the world's worst blow jobs?" he frowned.

"You do. - But practice makes perfect, so get practicing?"

Kozik looked from Tig's smug lust filled face to his dick and shook his head. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly." Tig growled.

Kozik would love to say he did it out of fear of being thrown out of the club, but that would be a lie. He went because that's all he'd been able to think about for weeks. He'd tried to forget that night, he done at least three girls in the desperate hope that they would erase it. But not a single one could wipe away the taste from his sense memory. Even worse he couldn't eat or even look at a hotdog without picturing this. That's why Kozik lowered his head down into the dark hair sergeant's lap, his mouth stretching to take him in.

"Remember to suck this time. And watch the god damn teeth."

As if it was the only way to punish the man who was currently clinging painfully to his short hair, for this not so humiliating experience, Kozik on purposed dragged his teeth all the way from base to tip, biting a little hard at the end. He smirked around the muscle as Tig moaned loudly, his fingers crawling at his scalp and his hips rising. A thrill shot though Kozik at the sound and his own dick twitched. While one hand bit tightly into Tig's denim covered thigh, his other hand slid down towards his own growing erection.

He sucked in a sharp breaths, the back of his head stinging as Tig slapped him hard.

"Did I say you could join in." Tig scolded.

Kozik tilted his head to look up at him pleadingly.

"You dare touch yourself and I'll rip you fucking dick off and feed it to you for lunch." His tone was utterly serious.

Kozik groaned and moved his hand away, curling his fingers into the seat of the van, while going back to his ordered blowjob. Once again dragging his teeth against the sensitive skin in punishment, though the deep growl ripped from Tig's throat told them both it was anything but a punishment.

Kozik was a little more ready this time when Tig shot his load, feeling the muscle throb and tightened against his tongue, he pulled away. Though with Tig's hand pressed against the back of his head, he wasn't quick enough and his lower lips and chin caught the release. Again Kozik's stomach rolled, but his tongue slid out to lick at his lower lip unconsciously, causing him to cringe at the salty taste. He sat up straight and ran his sleeve across his chin, coating it in Tig's thick white seed. He stared down at it with a groan. He didn't turn to look at the man beside him, though out of the corner of his eye he could see him tucking himself away with that pleased look on his face.

"Give me you're hoodie." he demanded.

"What?"

"You made a fucking mess." Tig snapped, staring down at his cum stained jeans.

" _I_  made a mess?" Kozik said with indignation. "You the fucker that wanted a blowjob!"

"And you're the fucker who can't keep his fucking mouth shut." Tig snapped back. "Jesus, anyone would think you were a girl."

"Well, I'm so sorry if I don't fucking want a stomach full of god damn Tigger juice." Kozik shouted back, throwing the arrogant sergeant his hoodie.

"Well you better get fucking used to it moron, cause that wasn't any better than the first." Tig snapped back, wiping up his cum and throwing the clothing back into Kozik's face.

"Then maybe you should find yourself someone else and leave me the fuck alone."

"What, why would I do that when I know you fucking hate it." Tig said, glaring at him. "I said I was going to make you're time prospecting hell, and I will. - If you really don't want to blow me anymore, I suggest you get on your bike and fuck off back to Washington."

The two men stared at each other intensely, before Tig stared the engine and they headed back to the club.

**~TIKOZI~**

They rolled back into Teller Marrow and Kozik jumped out of the van yelling expletives at Tig. Everyone turned to watch them as Tig yelled back.

"Watch your god damn mouth prospect, remember who the fuck you're talking to."

"Oh I do, don't you worry." With that he turned on his heels and marched towards the club house, flipping the guy off over his shoulder.

"That's it!" Tig shouted after him. "Your gone, I want you the fuck out of here."

Kozik turned a few feet away. "Sure, as soon as Clay and the others agree." with that he turned and vanished inside the building.

Tig spun around and met Clay's gaze. "I want him gone."

Clay looked at his friend in confusion for a moment, his gaze racking over him at the sight of a familiar white stain on his jeans. He rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly, shaking his head.

"What you mean no!" Tig snapped; his hands on his hips.

"You started it, you deal with it." Was all Clay said before walking back into the garage.

"I started it?" Tig shouted after him. "He ran me the fuck over!"

**~TIKOZI~**

The snipping only got worse from there; every single moment the pair were in the same room resulted in a trade of insults and finger flipping. Everyone had to admit some of the things Kozik came out with were hilarious in a what-the-fuck kind of way. It certainly wasn't uncomfortable; it was however what led to the pool.

"I'll say they don't last another month." Piney chuckled from the end of the bar.

"Nuh, I say at least three." Jax joked.

Bobby sat marking them down in his little book.

"We talken' 'bout actually fucking?" Chibs asked.

Bobby nodded with a grin.

"Well en that case. I say the day he patches en." Chibs grinned around his bottle of beer.

"You think Tig will let him?" Jax asked curiously.

"Aye. I don't thenk he'll be able to stop 'emself." Chibs murmured. "Oh an' I'll lay twenty on Tig bein' a bottom."

They all burst into laughter at that and decided they wanted in on that one too.

Clay stood at the other end of the bar listening to them, unsure how he felt about the situation as a whole. While it was fine with him that Tig fuck….well, anyone. He wasn't sure how they'd cope long term if Tig and Kozik actually got past the bitching and what he assumed were either hand jobs or blow jobs. It was all fun and games now, but what if things took a more serious turn between the pair and it got weird around the club house. He didn't think any of them would be laughing if Kozik and Tig were sat snuggled up on the couch making moon eyes at each other and making out in front of them. With a sigh he threw back his beer and decided that he'd deal with that when and if it came to it. He always had the option of sending Kozik back to Tacoma.

As it turned out Jax one the bet, both of them, three months and a dozen ' _enforced'_  blow jobs later Kozik was doubled over in the garage being thoroughly fucked.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell!" Tig yelled as they were pinned down by the Mayan's in the back alley. "How the fuck did they know?"

"It doesn't matter; we need to get out of here!" Clay yelled back, looking around the corner of the building causing another hail of bullets to fly their way.

The surprise attack on a protection run left three members dead, two in hospital and everyone shaken, especially Tig. That wasn't usual for him and he would be the first to admit that his behaviour that day was more than a little out of character. Sure he wanted to protect his brothers, it was part of his job, but it was when he'd seen Kozik drop under gunfire that something he wasn't going to name under any circumstances kicked him in the stomach. He'd freaked, almost becoming a madman. The only other time something like that had happened was when Clay had been shot three years ago. It scared him that the prospect could have him acting like that, have him flipping out and running though a rain of bullets to get to him, to make sure he was alright and drag him to safety. He tried to tell himself at the time that he would have done it for any of his brother MC members and that was true, but he wouldn't have felt the sick feeling in his gut while doing it.

He was still shaken by the fact when they got back to the club house. He hadn't said two words to Kozik since leaving the hospital, not even to call him a moron for getting shot in the first place. He stood at the bar mournfully with the surviving members, and drank to those they'd lost. Tig's mind reminding him over and again that Kozik could have been one of them. Frustrated at his minds inability to forget that and angry at himself for feeling it in the first place, Tig grabbed a bottle of Jack from behind the bar and snuck out of the club, heading towards the office.

He sat at Clay's desk, not bothering to put the light on and opened the bottle, allowing the strong whiskey to strip his throat on its decent. It wasn't meant to be anything. It was just the occasional blow job, something to release the pressure and make the blond miserable. How did that led to throwing yourself in front on bullets scared shirtless for a guy that you couldn't stand? He didn't know. Tig threw back more whiskey. It had to stop; he couldn't risk it becoming anything. It wasn't going to happen again, he was determined. If he wanted to get his dick suck he'd find some willing croweater to do the honors or pay a visit to Miss Daisy's. Sure they didn't have the vacuum of Kozik but it was less trouble and wouldn't lead to anything.

He was still repeating that mantra when the door opened, looking up he groaned as the blond from his worst nightmares strolled in, two beers in hand and he was looking at him in that nervous hot way of his.

"Hey." Kozik smiled a little, limping into the room.

Tig bit back another moan at the deepness of the voice.

"Brought you a beer."

"How did you know where I was?" he'd left the light off so he wouldn't be disturbed, and the door was close so he couldn't understand how the younger man knew where to find him.

"I saw you comin' in here." Kozik replied laying the bottle on the desk next to the half-finished Jack Daniels, frowning at the anger in Tig's tone. "I wanted to say thanks for earlier."

Tig grunted. "I knew you'd get us killed one day."

Kozik glared at him in the almost dark of the office. "What the fuck is that meant to mean? Are you sayin' I ratted the club out to the Mayan?" he yelled furiously.

"No. I'm saying you should have kept your goddamn head down and not gotten shot."

"It wasn't like I was stood in the middle of the fucking street with a target painted on my arse!"

"Just leave me the fuck alone." Tig growled.

He dropped his gaze while reaching for the bottle of Jack again, when he looked up it was too find Kozik stood in front of him, his foot kicking his feet apart. Tig narrowed his gaze. "What the hell do you think you're going?"

"I said already, I came to say thank you."

Kozik moved to get down on his knees, but was stopped when Tig's hand shot out to grab the man's cut, stopping him in his decent.

" _I said_  get out."

"What?"

Tig was on his feet, shoving him way. "Get out, leave me the fuck alone."

"Jesus. - Fine." he turned towards the door.

The slightly taller blond yanked the door opened angrily. He couldn't believe the dick was throwing him out, not that he cared, he didn't want to blow the guy anyway, he was only there because he figured he owed him one. So what if the guy saved his life, it was his job. His foot was just touching down on the other side of the door when he was forced to stumble backwards. He glanced over his shoulder to find Tig's worn face hovering close to his, his eyes dark with something he couldn't describe but it sent a thrill through Kozik that both excited and scared him.

"I thought you wanted me gone?" he asked in a low husky voice.

Tig didn't reply straight away, didn't take his hands off him either. He pushed the office door closed with a loud bang, not caring if the club heard it. Kozik's back was pushed into the filing cabinet. "I thought you wanted to say thank you for saving your fucking life." Tig growled.

Kozik rolled his eyes, and he tried to push away from the cabinet but was shoved back again painfully.

"What the fuck?" Kozik frowned at him.

"Exactly."

The blond's eyes blew wide at the meaning in Tig's eyes and words. His heart began to pound in his chest, his thoughts whirling out of control. Blow jobs were one thing, sex, that was something he wasn't sure he wanted. At least not the way Tig was demanding it. He didn't need to be a genius to know that the man wasn't going to hand over control. Kozik swallowed hard and tried to push the man away. "Like fuck. You want a fuck, go find some croweater."

Tig glared at him hard. "I don't want a croweater."

"Well, if you think I'm bending over and letting you shove you're….." he was cut off by Tig's mouth crashing into his.

Tig never kissed the guys he fucked; kissing was a girl thing, so he was shocked at his own behaviour. But he was beyond control. With his hands gripping tight into the other man's cut, his uneven nails scratching at the leather, he unleashed a brutal attack on Kozik's mouth, forcing his lips apart and delving inside. He knew the younger man was in shock, but despite it he found the blond kissing him back. Surprising him with the force, while Tig never kissed guys, the prospect clearly had experience. For some reason he didn't want to analyze that infuriated the sergeant and he shoved Kozik harder into cabinet, his body arching against him.

He ground against him, moving frantically, in desperate need of satisfaction. He growled at the contact, Kozik's dick already harder than his own. His tongue moved around the inside of the prospects mouth, battling for dominance, tasting the beer Kozik hadn't finished, the bottle lying in a shattered heap at their feet. The battle was lost almost as soon as it was started, Tig's inexperience making him weak. Kozik grinned against his lips, pulling back to pull the older man's lower lip between his teeth, biting down hard enough to receive a deep rumbling moan slipping from the sergeants throat.

They rutted against each other, the heat building till they both thought they would actually burst into flames.  _Not a good thing to happen in a garage_. Tig absently noted. His fingers ripped themselves free of the prospects cut to grab hold of Kozik's jeans, those same fingers tugging and yanking at his button and fly. When they were open, he slid his hand inside.

In all the months they'd been doing, whatever it was, Tig hadn't touched the younger man. Not once. Now he wished he had. The feel of that hot steel against his palm finished him off and he was rock hard. He stroked at Kozik for a few moments, his fingertips mapping out the flesh he couldn't see. Kozik's hands were tugging at his hair, his tongue fucking his mouth mercilessly. It was more than the sergeant could stand. Pulling his hand free of the man's pants he pulled him away from the cabinet. Kozik letting out a pathetic whimper at the loss of contact between them, Tig gripped his bicep hard, his nails biting deep, almost breaking skin and flung him around. Kozik landed against the desk with a crash, then Tig was on him again, turning him violently so that his hands were braced on the cold metal, his foot kicking the man's feet apart, like he was about to be frisked by some cop.

The protest Kozik had put forward only a few moments ago was dead in the shadow of their lust. The only thing flowing from the blond's mouth now, pants and groans. He sucked in a sharp breath as his jeans and shorts were yanked down roughly, bunching around his knees. He looked up when Tig lent over him, reaching for the bottle of beer he'd brought in, his eyes widening in horror and panic. "What the fucking hell are you going to do with….ahhh,  _shit_." he gasped as the surprising still cool liquid was poured down the exposed crack of his arse. "Fuck!" he yelled a few seconds later at the feel of a finger being inserted, something hard and metal scratching at the sides. "You - cou-ld take your r-rings  _off_!" he snapped.

Tig didn't reply, his focus of working Kozik open quickly. A second finger swiftly followed the first, stretching the tight flesh till he felt the muscles loosen. Then they were replaced with his throbbing dick, trusted harshly into the younger man, without a word of comfort or warning. Kozik let out a deep yell but underneath the pain Tig heard the pleasure. The younger man's arm shot out, knocking shit of the desk as Tig pounded into him, hitting a place deep inside he'd never thought he'd ever feel explode. He couldn't deny it felt good, his whole body suddenly feeling alive and on fire.

The sergeant at arms drove into the prospect over and again, trying to ignore the feelings that had already taken root in his gut. This was sex, just sex. They were never going to be anything more than this and in a few months when the man's time was up, he'd say no and through kick the kid to the curb.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that for you? *giggle*


	6. Chapter 6

Tig came with a deep primal grunt, his body pressed flush against Kozik's, his heart pounding manically in his chest and his head springing with confusion. That had to have been one of the best fucks of his life and he'd had a lot to compare it to. Kozik had gone with him right to the end, encouraging him not only with words but with action, moving back to meet every punishing thrust Tig delivered. He was pretty sure the guy had come in his pants without so much as being touched.

The sergeant at arms pulled out and stepped away, allowing Kozik to straighten. Tig kept his back to the blond as he used paper towers to clean himself before touching his dick away and heading for the door. He didn't speak or look over to the prospect, he just left, needing to be as far away from the guy as he could get, because things were impossibly complicated. And in their world, complicated meant dangerous.

Kozik watched him leave with a lead weight in his stomach. He cleaned himself up as best he could and tidied the office before heading back to the club house. He saw Tig's bike was missing and knew the man had left. Part of him felt relieved, having to pretend nothing had happened in from of the others wasn't something he was up to just yet. He slipped back into the club and went back to working, cringing as his jeans rubbed his sensitive arse. He felt exhausted, both physically and emotionally. He was some chick expecting hearts and flowers from Tig, it had been sex, he knew that, he knew the unspoken rules that had been laid down between them. But there was no getting away from the weight in his stomach or the vibrations still rippling through his body.

He'd thought that he'd feel different, disgust or ashamed. That he'd want to shower off the man from his skin. Instead he felt alive, more alive know than he had in years. And that was scary.

"Prospect!" called Clay from the end of the bar.

"Yeah."

"Get out of here."

Kozik's heart stopped, his whole body froze at the look on Clay's face. "He knew. And he was kicking him out." his heart dropped to join the weight in his stomach. Swallowing hard he nodded and made his way to the door, too shocked and broken to remove his cut.

Outside in the cool night air he sucked in a breath. Tig had won; he wasn't going to be a Son after all. Was that why Tig had done it, had he known what would happen? It was his plan from day one to get rid of him, one way or another. And he'd finally succeeded. Fury bubbled away in Kozik's stomach, rolling over itself like waves, building into a tsunami. Tig knew he couldn't get Clay to kick him out just by asking, so he'd done the one thing that would ensure the president would. Angrily he headed to his bike, shifting on the seat and groaning at the discomfort, but his anger made it bearable. Starting the engine he flew out of the Teller Marrow with a scream of tires.

**~TIKOZI~**

"Alright…" Bobby laughed, pulling out his notebook and flipping through the pages. "And the money goes to….Jax."

Despite their mournful atmosphere they laughed as Bobby Elvis handed over the cash. Jax grinned, folding the bills and putting them in his pocket, winking to Chibs.

"Sorry brother, but did you really think Tig was just going to bend over?" he laughed.

Chibs shrugged nonchalantly, taking a swig of his drink.

From the end of the bar, Clay stood staring down at his drink. He'd really hoped it wasn't going to come to this, Kozik was good, he'd make a hell of a Son, at least he would have. Now he feared that would never happen. Tig would demand him leaving, and if didn't, things were going to get weird which would mean he'd have to tell the guy to get lost. He was going to have to talk to Tig, lay down some ground rules for the future, number one being, no fucking the prospects.

**~TIKOZI~**

Tig had barely walked through the door before it was being hammered on. Clenching his jaw hard he marched back to it, yanking it open. "What the fuc…." he didn't get to finish the question because Kozik's fist caught him square in the face.

"You did it!" he yelled. "You finally fucking did it!" Kozik threw another punch knocking Tig back into his flat. "You just could just let it go, could ya? It was a damned accident but you had to make me pay, you had to ruin everything for me!" another punch sent Tig into the coffee table. "Well congratulations you bastard! You win!"

Tig didn't ask what he was talking about, or why the hell he was beating the shit out of him, he just clambered to his feet and rushed at the man, knocking him to the ground before raining down his own blows. He poured everything he was feeling into the punches, hating Kozik and himself in a passion. Kozik fought back and the pair were rolling around becoming more battered and bruised and bloody by the second, till finally they'd worn themselves out.

Laying on the floor, staring up at Tig's ceiling, they panted and groaned, only this time it was in pain.

"He threw me out the club." Kozik said, his voice still ringing with anger. "So you've finally got what you wanted."

Tig clenched his jaw, he didn't even know what he wanted. "Maybe it's for the best."

Kozik was quiet, his gaze fixed furiously to the ceiling. "Is this what you do to all the prospects you want out the club?" he heard himself asked.

Tig's head snapped around to glare at him. "No. - I don't fuck the prospects." feeling insulted at the allegation. "But don't go thinking that makes you special." he added quickly, not wanting to give the younger man any ideas.

"Wouldn't think of it." Kozik grumbled, struggling to his feet. "Well, I'm going. I'd like to say it's been a pleasure, but I'd be lying my arse off."

Tig's chest tightened at the coldness in the younger man's voice. That was hate he heard, and it was well deserved. Not that he cared if the guy hated him. He watched through his lashes as Kozik headed for the door. He felt the sudden urge to make things better, make them alright but he kept quiet and just watching him leave, a small sense of relieve and loss settling in his stomach. He meant what he said, it was for the best.

No sooner had the door closed than his phone rang. "What?" he said with a tight voice.

"I want to see you first thing tomorrow." Clay said before hanging up.

Tig groaned and dropped down on the couch, grateful when the exhaustion pulled him into a dreamless sleep.

**~TIKOZI~**

The meeting with Clay was awkward and surprising.

"What? I haven't kicked him out of the club. What the fuck makes you think…?"

"Where do you think I got this from?" He murmured, pointing to the black eye.

"Well, you deserved it." Clay grumbled, getting out of his seat at the end on the table and walking to the door. "Yeah, one of you guys get over to Kozik's place and drag his sorry ass here will you." he slammed the door and headed back to his seat.

"If you're going to tell me to end it, no need, it's done. It was…."

"I don't give a fuck whether you end it or not, the only think I care about is that it doesn't affect club business. Personally I'd rather you weren't fucking the prospects."

"Prospect. One."

"Whatever. I would rather you weren't, but I can't tell you how to live your life, Tig. You're private life is your own as long as it doesn't affect the club. But I warn you, keep it out of the club, or at least out of sight. In here, you're the sergeant at arms and he's a prospect. Get it. - We won't discuss this again, it won't be mentioned and if you're having problem with him, personal, see Gemma. The moment we walk out that door, this conversation never happened. Get me?"

Tig frowned at him for a long moment before nodding. "Don't worry, it won't happen again." his frown deepened at the disbelieving look on Clay's face.

Clay got to his feet and strolled to the door, pausing with his hand on the knob. "Oh, one more thing, when it comes time for patching him in, I don't expect you to say yes, just so you get to keep your fuck buddy around."

The muscle in Tig's jaw twitched. Kozik wasn't his fuck buddy, because it wasn't happening again. And when it came to the vote, he wasn't getting a yes from him.

Clay yanked open the door and marched out, Tig trailing after him in silence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tig is in such denial. Poor Tiggy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so as it turns out this is a lot more PWP than I'd planned it to be. But then I think that kind of categorizes Tig and Kozik's relationship. They fight and they fuck and the rest is just B plot.

Tig kept him vow to never let it happen again, for the whole of a month. For four whole weeks he barely spoke to Kozik unless it was about club business. He tried to keep his eyes off him, something he found almost impossible as the summer heat took hold and half the members we're forced to strip down to skin and jeans. Thankfully, Kozik had the same idea, avoiding him as much as possible.

Whether the tension, of which there was a ton, was affecting the club neither man was sure. Everyone did seem a little more on edge around them than usual. During the month Kozik was forced back into staying at the club when a fire ripped through five houses on his block, leaving him homeless. Not that he'd minded. He'd actually preferred living at the club; it was warm, more homely than his single room dump. It was really a god send that it had been burned to the ground.

Kozik was a sleep enjoying a very erotic dream about Pamela Anderson when a noise woke him. He shot up in the bed, the thin sheet hugging his hips perilously close to revealing his manhood, his gun in his hand pointing directly into the face of Tig. Kozik to a breath of relief before his vision cleared properly and another breath caught in his throat at the sight of Tig stood in his room at the club, 2:38 - according to his clock. - in the morning utterly naked and fully erect. Kozik wasn't sure what his reaction was meant to be, shock, anger, lust. - As it turned out he settled for laughter.

Tig glared at him with a raised brow. "Something funny?" he said in a rough, slightly drunken tone.

Kozik looked him up and down. "Hysterical." the man said between chuckles. "What happened to never happening again?"

Tig shrugged like he didn't remember saying anything like that. He placed his hands on his hip, not caring about his nudity. The sight only caused Kozik to laugh harder and fall back onto the bed, his gun dropping to the floor beside the bed. He wiped at his eyes where laughter tears were running and rested his other hand on his stomach, his thumb stroking at the toned muscles. He felt the bed dip at the end and he moved his hand and glanced down to see Tig crawling up the mattress. Kozik's insider did a lambda and he swallowed hard, his eyes blowing wide with lust.

He gave a gentle gasp as the sheet that was covering was ripped away to reveal his whole body, slightly glistening with preparation from the heat wave outside. Tig just knelt there, forcing his legs apart with rough hand so he could settled down between them and appraise the blonds form. His fingers were pressed painfully into Kozik's thigh as Tig moved high.

The blond opened and closed his mouth, wanting to speak, to ask why Tig was there at all, but he couldn't, the look on the sergeant's face just too compelling. He sucked in a breath as Tig lifted the man's knees before pushing them far apart and glazing down at Kozik's throbbing, swollen and red dick, Tig's tongue sweeping over his lower lip. The blond wrapped his fingers tight into the bottom sheet of the bed and waiting with baited breath to see what the dark hair slightly older man was going to do.

Tig brushed his thumbs along the smooth skin of Kozik's inner thigh, his breath coming in hard heavy pants as he too in the sight of the man below him. He'd tried, so hard he'd tried to ignore him, to think of him as just another prospect. He tried not to want him but had found it utterly impossible. He couldn't remember ever wanting anyone like this and it was actually freaking him out. He'd tried to blocking him out by fucking as many women as he could in the space of four weeks, but none of them felt right to him anymore. Don't get him wrong, it was good. Fucking wonderful but there was a rawness missing that even playing rough didn't fill. He known it after a few days. He'd held out, but no more. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to fuck, really fuck. Till he was breathless and limp and sure he wasn't going to be able to walk for hours. He needed that rawness again and there was only one place and one person to get it.

"I'm going to fuck you till you can't walk." Tig growled.

Kozik made a pitiful whimpering noise in his throat, his hips jolting forward. Tig grinned wickedly, loving the sound. He lowered his hear to brush his rough stubble over the tender sensitive flesh on Kozik's inner thigh, before opening his mouth and sinking his teeth into it. Biting and sucking hard he growled primally at the feel of his hair being tugged harshly and the whine being dragged from the prospects throat. But he didn't stop, he kept going as he felt the man dick twitching in his hand. He scratched his thumb nail against the sensitive under side and chuckled when the guy shot his load all over the place.

Tig pulled back to look down at him with amusement, shaking the cum off his hand with a flick of his wrist. "You're such a fucking teenager." Tig scolded.

Kozik didn't reply, too blissed out to so much as put two words together. Tig glanced down at his handy work with an almost evil look of glee on his face. Kozik's thigh was branded with a dark red bruise framed with a deep imprint of teeth. He'd almost broken the skin he was biting down so hard. He liked the idea of branding Kozik as his property, and wondered what the guy would say to actually tattooing that somewhere, maybe on his dick.

A moan pulled his attention away from said muscle where he was already seeing his name engraved in large black letters. He met Kozik's gaze and smirked. "Back with me?"

The blond just grunted.

"Doesn't matter, I don't need your brain for this…..just this…" he said roughly.

Kozik grunted, his hips shooting off the bed as Tig unceremoniously shoved a finger into his hole. The older man letting out a grunt of satisfaction as the muscles tightened in protest. Quickly there was a second finger and Kozik gritted his teeth hard.

Tig was rough but he wasn't harsh enough to cause Kozik any real pain, he just needed this bit over with, so he could get to the good part. He groaned when Kozik's fingers wrapped tightly into his hair and pulled him down, slamming their mouths together in a tangle of lips, teeth and tongue. Tig had to admit kissing the blond was almost a good as fucking him. There was no gentleness, no sweet taste or soft moans. It was hard and brutal and exactly like their life.

Kozik reached his other hand between them in search of Tig's erection. Finding it he gave it a harsh brutal pull. Tig groaned into Kozik's moaned and the blond grinned proudly to himself. Releasing his hand from Tig's hair the prospect blindly reached for the nightstand drawer, yanking it open, his hand fumbling around in search for a condom. The sergeant's fingers still thrust into him and his mouth still devouring his.

When Tig's fingers curled and hit the sweet spot his mind exploded into white and all thought of protection was gone. His hand returned to the sergeant's hair for a few moments, tugging it hard, before he reached down and pulled Tig's fingers out of him with a whimper. His other hand, still gripping Tig tightly, moved to replace the fingers with the hardness. Tig at no point complaining about being man handled.

The moment the head of Tig's dick touched tight muscle he thirst deep, one harsh unforgiving motion. Kozik's head fell back with a yell of ecstasy. Tig kept his promise. Fucking the prospect until he couldn't breathe or talk or think, the only protest coming from the bed as it cried out under them.

When Tig came it was hard, explosive and shook them both to the core. He collapsed onto the blond for a few moments, still buried deep, fighting to regain control. Finally he pulled free and rolled off the prospect. His gaze fixed to the ceiling. Neither spoke, what were they going to say? After ten or so minutes Tig got up, hunting down his clothes. Dressing quickly he dropped onto the beds edge to deal with his boots.

"No one can know." he stated coolly.

Kozik felt his stomach flip.

"I promised Clay it wouldn't happen again. So they can't know." Finishing with his boots he turned to look over his shoulder at the blond prospected who'd serious screw him over. "You getting me? This…." he gestured between them. "Stay's between us."

Kozik's blue eyes turned hard. "Fine." he grunted. It wasn't that he wanted to shout the fact that he was getting fucked by Tig from the roof tops, or even whether Clay and the others knew. It was the thought that Tig wasn't coming back for more, that this was it because he didn't want to get in trouble from the president.

Tig got to his feet, grabbing his gun and headed to the door, pausing with his hand on the knob he turned back to meet Kozik's tired eyes. "My place, tomorrow night. Midnight." then he was slipping from the room.

Kozik just stared at the closing door, his eyes wide with surprise. So this wasn't it. They were going to keep doing this, whatever this was. The only rules was no one knows. A filthy smile spread across the prospects lips. Oh, he could do that. It wasn't like he was in love with the guy or anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever you say Kozi


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Title song, Just That Good, by The Calling. I do not own the song or the lyrics, just borrowing them.

It was surprisingly easy for the men to sneak around. It probably came from experience. Kozik spent hours at Tig's before returning to his room at the club before dawn to sleep. He never spent the night at Tig, as it was just one of those things that wasn't allowed, like talking about girlie shit like feelings. It was an unspoken rule between them. It was just sex, no feelings. Of course that didn't stop their being feelings it only meant that they weren't discussed. They weren't exclusive either, both men continued to screw around, at least with girls, Tig however hadn't fucked any other guys since Kozik crashed into his life. But that wasn't out of loyalty, it was simply a case of why go looking for milk when you had a cow at home.

At the club they continued to act normal, which for them meant bitching at each other on an hourly bases or ignoring each other for days. The tension cause by their 'no-sex' month forced on them by Clay had vanished overnight and everyone seemed at ease once more.

Life with the Sons of Anarchy was working out wonderfully for Kozik; he finally felt part of something.

**~TIKOZI~**

"Hey, moron!" Tig yelled from the side of the van, pulling Kozik's attention away from the car he was fiddling with. "Get your ass over here!"

Kozik glanced around at the others nervously but no one seemed to be affected by Tig's demand for attention.

"What you fucking waiting for?" Tig yelled again.

Kozik got to his feet, wiping his hands of a rag. "What you want?"

Tig fixed him with a hard look, one hand resting on the side of the van the other on his hip. "You forgot the whole, no questions thing again. You've really got to learn to do what you're told."

A warm heat filled his stomach at Tig words; he'd been doing what he's told for months, and not just within the walls of Samcro. Tig clearly saw where his head was because he sent the blond a knowing smirk as he got closer. He was a few feet away when Tig tugged open the passenger door. "Get in!"

"Ah, such the gentleman, who knew." announced the rough Scottish accent from across the lot, followed by a roar of laughter.

Kozik didn't blush, blushing was for chicks, but he did laugh maybe a little too hard and received a punch in the shoulder from Tig before he flipped off Chibs. "Blow me, fucker!"

Chibs sent him a knowing wink, returning the finger.

Tig slammed the door closed as he settled into the seat and started the engine.

"So, where we going?" Kozik asked, without too much excitement in his tone.

"Clay wants a dog for the lot, after what happened last week with the Mayans."

Kozik nodded, remembering the incident clearly. They were still scrubbing the tag off the side of the club house.

He settled back into his seat with a slouch and stared out the window. He felt Tig's eyes on him but ignored him, but it was always hard to ignore the man, especially when his mind was taken up with sex. He swallowed and coughed lightly, clenched his jaw at the sound of Tig's laugh.

In a desperate move to distract himself and maybe Tig too, he reached forward and fiddled with the radio, music of any kind was better than strained silence.

"Leave that the fuck alone. I don't want to listen to your shitty….fuck!" Tig yelled as he yanked Kozik's arm away from the dial and brought the small knob with it, leaving them stuck with some shitty teen emo station. Tig turned a hard accusing glare of the blond who shrugged and turned to look out the window as a song played to its end and another began.

Tig's fingers clenched tight around the steering wheel as yet another song began and he sent the blond beside him a death glare, he was already planning on how he was going to make the man pay for this torture.

_A little paint, to cover what's deep inside_

_A little truth you know we all want to hide_

_Well, I'm trying, I'm trying now to get to you_

_But you're telling me like you always do, you say_

_Don't hate me, cause I'm just that good._

Tig groaned, rolling eyes as they took a sharp turn, sending Kozik into the window beside him.

_I've got to hand it to you now_

_You're a hard one to please._

Kozik set the beside him a look. Yeah, he most certainly was hard to please.

_When it looks as though you've got all you need_

_And all the many times I've dreamed_

_I could walk in your shoes._

_What a nightmare it must be,_

_Just being you….say._

Kozik bite back at laugh, pulling his lower lips between his teeth.

_Don't hate me, cause I'm just that good._

_A little misunderstood._

_You made me, so I'm just that good._

Tig glanced over at Kozik, noting the smirk and the way he was trying not to laugh at the suitability of the lyric. He narrowed his eyes at the man, what was he fifteen. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the road, his fingers tapping absently at the wheel. When he realised he clenched them even tighter around the leather coated metal.

_Step outside, walk with me_

_Everyone I know and see is falling_

_Is crawling after something maybe,_

_A bigger house, faster car, never knowing who they are_

_They're lonely, they're lonely, they're lonely._

_Don't hate me, cause I'm just that good._

_A little misunderstood._

_You made me, so I'm just that good._

_You wouldn't change me if you could._

_All this time will take its toll on you_

_As the same it will on me_

_Well good ain't all that good's made out to be_

Tig turned to the blond who was sat tapping his hand on his knee along with the shitty music. He must have felt his stare, because he turned to meet the older man's gaze with a cocky smirk, which had one tugging at Tig's face.  _Don't hate me, cause I'm just that good._ He mouthed arrogantly, grinning from ear to ear and winking lustfully at the man. "Just that good." he sang out loud, and out of tune.

"You think so?" Kozik countered, rolling his eyes.

Tig fixed the man with a steamy look. "I know so, baby."

Kozik's face hardened. "Who the fuck you calling baby?" he growled.

Tig smiled sweet, reaching over to tap at the younger man's cheek, though it felt more like a slap to Kozik. "You sweetheart."

Kozik shoved his fist into the man's shoulder. "Fuck you, Tinkerbell."

Tig glared furiously. "You calling me a fucking fairy?"

Kozik shrugged. "If the wings fit… _sweetheart_."

Tig took another hard corner fast, sending Kozik into the window again and then hitting the breaks so the younger man shot forward.

"Bastard!"

Tig shrugged as the van stopped in the driveway of a large house, the sound dogs barking in the distance.

Kozik shifted back up into his seat. "You're a fucker, you know."

Tig turned off the engine and fixed the blond prospect with a look. "And you're ass with testify to that." then he shoved open the door and leapt out, Kozik rolling his eyes and following after him, trying to ignore once again the heat that was rolling through him and the sudden tightness of his jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to use my favourite nickname for Tig….and now you know where it came from. Lol. I know this is a really short chapter, sorry about that. My heads being a son of a bitch at the moment; can't seem to write really long ones. And to clarify I don't think The Calling are shitty, but Tig would.


	9. Chapter 9

He couldn't believe he brought a dog. Tig? Alex  _'tough-guy-who-you-calling-a-fairy'_  Trager had actually handed over money for a dog. And not some big ass blood thirty demon of a dog but a soppy dopy adorable thing that leapt around like an excited three year old, licking rather than growling. And watching Tig with her was like stepping into some bizarre-o twilight zone episode.

She was beautiful thought and he had to admit that he'd fallen in love with her as much as Tig obviously had. She just had this sweet innocence about her that add to his impression of a child.

Kozik smiled to himself as he headed towards the hardware store. The toilet had backed up again and as what seemed like the only prospect he'd been ordered to fix it. He wasn't overly confident he knew what was wrong with it, let alone, know how to fix the thing but it was his job. He glanced up at the sky and sighed. It had been hot for weeks and there didn't seem to be any air. Chibs commented earlier that they were in for a storm and Kozik couldn't wait. He didn't have a problem with the head; it was the lack of fresh air he objected to.

He was three foot from the hardware store when something caught the corner of his eyes and he turned his head to smile at the pet store across the street. Missy would need some things, and Tig probably hadn't even thought of it. Crossing the street, Kozik completely forgetting at once what he'd been sent out for.

The bell chimed as he strolled inside, the smell of animals and dried food hitting his senses. He smiled to the clerk and turned towards the accessories, staring at the leads. Missy would need one for when Tig - or more likely he. - would have to take her for a walk. There was a variety of colours and sizes, small ones for those irritating little Mexican things and huge ones for those gigantic Danish beasts. And the colours. It was like they had an entire rainbow hanging in front of him. From brilliant yellow that would never be ignore to your classic and boring black.

Kozik's gaze scanned them. He knew he should either go for black or the club colour, blue. But that just wouldn't be right for Missy. She was such a bright thing; she deserved a lead that matched her personality. - He couldn't get her a yellow or pink sparkly one, Tig would shoot him. He smirked despite the knowledge, part of him tempted to buy the pink sparkly one just to fuck with Tig, but his gaze finally settled on a simple red lead, bright enough to show that Missy was a girl but not garish enough to have Tig going mental.

Once he decided on the colour he need to ask the assistant about the size. Kozik had the fleeting feeling like he was buying underwear for some girl, which lead to another fleeting though of Tig and his baggy jeans suddenly felt too tight. He looked down to check himself and pushed his mind back to dog leads, sadly that just seemed to add oil to the fire and he shifted uncomfortable, rushed through his purchases and got the hell out of there before he got any worse.

He headed back to his bike with the leash, a dog bowl, and a large bag of food. He fastened everything awkwardly to his bike before setting off back to the club. It wasn't until he was standing staring down at the overflowing toilet that he remembered Missy hadn't been the reason for his trip.

**~TIKOZI~**

Tig had been an ungrateful son of a bitch. He hadn't just complained about the dog leash, which everyone else seemed alright with, he meaning about the bowl, the snacks and even the food. None of it was good enough for his girl. Kozik tried to imagine what the dick would have done if he'd comeback with the glittery pink lead and the diamond encrusted dog bowl, which weren't real diamonds but was being priced as if they were.

All the complaining however didn't stop the guy from demanding his company, supposedly to drive Missy as she couldn't ride his bike. So here he was playing chauffer to Tig's sloppy Alsatian. Not that Kozik really minded, especially when he thought about the pay off at the end of the trip. He glanced over to the passenger seat where Missy sat, staring out the front window at the back of Tig's head, her tongue hanging out excitedly. A warm smile tugged at his face and he reached out with his hand to ruffle her fur. Once again she leant into his hand, dragging her wet tongue across his wrist and palm.

"Awe, Missy." he winced with a chuckle, shaking the slobber off with a flick of his arm.

The dog threw her head to the side as if laughing and shrugging her shoulders, a motion that instantly reminded Kozik of Tig. "Pet are like their owners." He murmured with a smirk, his gaze fixed back on the road in front and the man. "Or maybe it's the other way round."

He was still laughing at the thought when he pulled to a stop outside Tig's driveway. The older man giving him a confused and angry look as he yanked open the door for Missy, somehow knowing Kozik's amusement was at his expense.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" he demanded.

Kozik switched off the engine and fix Tig with a bright smile. "Nothing, private joke, hey Missy." he said as the dog huffed his way and then leapt out of the van.

Tig glared at him, the pair having a battle of wills that Kozik thought he might have won when Tig turned around.

"So I'll see you tomorrow!" Kozik called, biting back another smirk.

Tig turned again, his gaze hard, but he didn't say anything. Kozik waited, he wanted to hear the words, any words really. He loved Tig's rough demanding and dominating voice.

Finally Tig turned again, walking to the door of his place. Kozik stared after him for a second, unable to believe it. He leapt out of the van, being sure to hit the lock before slamming the door shut and ran up the driveway.

"Hey! You were just going to let me leave, weren't you?"

Tig shrugged as he opened the door, Missy bolting inside. Kozik followed Tig in after her.

"You're an asshole, you know that."

The dark haired man looked over his shoulder at him with a raised brow that said  _I'm the asshole?_ Leading to a spark of lust shooting to his groin.

They spared Missy a few moments, as she took up residence on the couch, letting out a laugh before turning and heading for the bedroom, unfastening their belts as they went. Tig kicked open the door and marched in, placing his belt dresser, Kozik behind him, dropping his own on the floor, then reaching over his head and yanking off his shirt to reveal the muscles tattooed chest and arms. Tig stripped out of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. He stared at Kozik with his hands on his hips, taking in all the toned muscle and tanned skin, running his tongue over his lips.

"What you waiting for?" he said roughly, his gaze flickering to the blonds jeans.

The younger man didn't even bat an eye lid as he dropped onto the end of the bed, removed his boots before turning back to meet Tig's blue eyes as he slowly stripped out of his baggy jeans, taking his shorts with them to reveal himself half erect to the sergeant at arms. Tig smirked, licking his lips again at the sight.

Kozik sucked in a breath of excited anticipation as Tig strolled towards him, still half dressed. They were toe to toe, Tig's breath brushing at Kozik's face, the scent of sweat, motor-oil and beer clinging too him. His heart was pounding in his chest and his half-erection became a full flag-pole. Then his mind shattered into a million pieces as Tig dropped to his knees in front of him, his mouth clamping down without warning on his dick.

Kozik could barely breath, could barely stand as Tig ate him. It wasn't quite as good as others he'd had, and he wanted to comment about Tig being the one that needed practice. But there was something about it that was surpassing them nevertheless. Kozik's hips bucked forward a few times before Tig's rough strong ringed finger clamped down on the bones and held them in place, his head bobbing.

It didn't take long for his stomach to feel with heat, his fingers wrapped painfully in the dark curls. "Uh, fuck…Tig….ah, uh, fuuuccckkkk….I'm…uh….." he shot his load with an impossibly deep grunt, his hand cradling the back of Tig's head, holding it in place as he fucked through his orgasm. When he finally stopped, letting his hand fall away from Tig's head, the older man got to his feet, meeting Kozik's eyes for a second before turning his head and spiting his cum all over the guys abandoned jeans.

Kozik stood staring at the white mess on his fade denim, furious. He didn't have time to look at the mess long before Tig's hand was on him again, this time his bicep, roughly shoving him forward onto the bed. Kozik instantly got onto his knees, his fingers wrapping into the sheets as he readied himself for the inevitable. He waiting a few moment, listening to Tig's clothes being flung away, then the bed dripped and there were fingers working at him. The more they did this, the less time it took for Kozik to loosen up and he was glad. He pulled his lip through his teeth and listened as he heard the rain start outside. Then he grunted as the fingers were replace by a much thicker appendage.

Tig was rougher than usual, not that Kozik was complaining, really really wasn't complaining, despite what the noise being ripped from his throat might have you thinking. Tig's fingers were biting deep into his hip bone and his whole body was rocking forward on the mattress. When he felt Tig's chest pressed again his, he reached over his shoulder and gripped the man's hanging sweat-damp hair, pulling his head closer, turning his own to crush their lips together in a brutal open-mouth kiss, Tig moving harder and faster. Their mouths drew apart as Kozik gave a loud deafening roar as Tig hit him hard.

Then there was a bang and then they were tumbling sidelong into the floor beside the bed. Tig letting out a pained huff as he landed on his back, Kozik's large muscled frame on top of him, his arse still filled with Tig's throbbing dick, the pair panting and frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so yet another moment from Sweet Denial I wanted to expand on. Hope you enjoyed it. I most certainly did. Lol ;)


	10. Chapter 10

It took them a few moments to untangle themselves from one another, Kozik giving a regretful moan when Tig pulled himself free. There was another clap of thunder over head, not quite load bit not enough to conceal the out pouring if expletives rolling from Tig's lips as he pulled himself up over the side of the bed to stare at the shaking dog.

The sergeant got to his feet, stretching out his back. Kozik looked up at the naked body towering over him with a groan of frustration, his own body aching with unfulfilled desire. Tig dropped down onto the bed and threw an arm around Missy, calming her by running his fingers through her hair. Kozik scrambled to his feet and strolled over to his clothes, murmuring beneath his breath at the mess clinging to his jean, rolling his eyes he slipped on his boxers and was moving to put one foot in his jeans when another crash of thunder resounded overhead, when it died Tig spoke, stopping his progress.

"You can't ride in this."

Kozik looked skeptically over his shoulder at the man. "Huh?"

Tig had his eyes closed, his hands continuing to brush at Missy's fur, the dog curled into the man's side.

"I don't want to have to deal with the shit when you crash and burn of your way back to the club."

Kozik stared at him as his head did a little jump.

"Clay would kill me." Tig murmured turning over, letting his arm fall haphazardly over the dog at his side.

Kozik stopped dress, removing his already covered leg from the jean and leaving them on the floor at the end of the bed. He left his boxers on and strolled around to the empty side of the bed, settling down against the cool sheets, Missy acting like a barrier between the two men. Kozik stared up at the ceiling, his body still abuzz, listening as Tig and Missy's breathing changed. Stay the night had never been an option and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, or say or feeling, so he turned on his side, his back to the dog and sergeant and closed his eyes.

**~TIKOZI~**

Kozik stretched out and shivers as something smooth brushed down his spine and the bed moved. He looked sleeping over his shoulder to see the dark eyes of Missy staring back at him. He smiled and turned his head back into the pillow, not really with it just yet. The bed moved some more as the animal climbed off the bed, leaping over him to the flood and rushing out of the room. Kozik groaned and rolled onto his back.

He scratched at his stomach with his right arm, inadvertently elbowing his sleeping companion in the chest, though not hard enough to fully rouse him. Kozik let out a contented sigh as a solid mass of warms moved close to him. He turned his head and half opened his eyes, taking in the still slumbering face of Tig. In his sleep addled haze, Kozik acted on instinct. Reaching over with his other arm, he tangled his fingers onto the older man's dark curls and dragged his head forward, fusing their mouth's together. Just like him, Tig acted out of natural desire and impulse, his mouth opening and his tongue sliding out in search of dueling partner. The invading muscle slide across the roof of Kozik's mouth and the younger man moan dirtily. Rolling onto his side, he removed his hand from Tig's hair, sliding it down his neck and shoulder, gliding down to settle of his naked arse, squeezing it and tugging him forward, eliciting another moan from the sergeant's full mouth.

The prospect rolled his hips into the other man's creating a delicious friction that had them both hard in seconds, lust filling their blood and making their hearts race. The kiss deepened and grew more heated and hungry, the pair grinding against each other in the early morning light. Kozik's fingers bit into the pale orb of Tig's backside again, leaving small half-moon shapes behind. The blond rolled them till he was pressing the older man against the mattress, his hand still trapped beneath him. With his free hand he tugged at his boxes, trying to force them down over his hips, grinning into the sergeant's mouth as Tig's hands moved to help him.

Their erections touched and they both moaned filthily, Kozik moving his hips faster and harder against Tig's, the fingers trapped beneath him stretching and wriggling, locating the crack and their tight hole hidden within. Tig's hips leapt off the bed when Kozik pressed at the clenched muscles sending him into the younger man's achingly hard dick, and sending shivers through them both. The blond's free hand gripped at Tig's thigh, lifting it half way to his chest.

Kozik dragged his mouth away needing to breath, took a few deep gulps before dragging his teeth hard down Tig's jugular, biting hard at the collar bone, his finger pressing into the man while his nails bit at the flesh of his raised muscled leg, and his hips thrusting frantically against heated steel.

Tig head rolled back onto the pillow at the touch of the blonds teeth against his skin, his blazing skin against Tig's own, the friction and the heat sending his mind whirling with want and need and pure lust, until his was bucking against him desperately. His large rough hands tugging at the younger man's hair and shoulder simultaneously, moan and panting madly.

Then he felt the pressure and his mind clear and where there had been desire there was suddenly panic, anger, fury and then Kozik was flying backwards, off of him, off the bed to hit the floor with a yell of pain. Tig shot up straight staring down the end of the bed to see the blonds back pressed against the wall, the hand that had previously been attempting to gain entry to his backside now rubbed at the back of his head. Their gaze locked on each other and Tig could see the hurt, frustration and anger battling in the blonds pale blue eyes. He was regretful, but he couldn't let the blond do what he'd planned, he wasn't going to be anyone bitch, not even Kozik's.

"Get the fuck out!" he snapped, more angry at himself that the man on the floor.

The prospect pushed himself off the floor, his gaze burning into the sergeant, his jaw clenched tight for a long strained second before realization snapped him from his daze.

"Fine!" he grabbed his clothes, boots and belt, not bothering to dressed, too angry, too insulted. - too hurt. "Fuck you, you fucking bastard!" he yelled load enough to draw the attention of Missy, who strolled into the room like a curious child, looking with big brown eyes between the two men. She sat on the floor by the door and watched as Kozik yelled.

"You know what, that it!" the blond stated furiously. "I've had enough of being your fucking whore, find someone else to fuck. I'm done! - Oh and don't think you can use this as an excuse to get me out of the club cause we're not even meant to be doing this shit and I'd hate for you to get in trouble with Clay." his meaning very clear in his false concern.

Pressing his clothes to his chest, Kozik turned and marched from the room, swearing as he went. He didn't pause in the den to dress, just kept walking; right out into the early morning light, as naked as the day he was born, shivering from both the cooler morning air and the anger. With his things cautiously covering his manhood, he headed for the van, pulling the keys out of the jean pocket and almost dropping the pile in the process.

Once he found them, he unlocked the van and climbed in, tossing the pile of fabric and leather onto the passenger seat and started the engine and driving away from the sergeant at arms place as fast as was legally allowed.

**~TIKOZI~**

Tig feel back onto the bed glaring angrily up at the ceiling, his heart pounding and his body shaking. He was so angry tears where burning at his eyes. Closing them tight at the sound of his apartment door slamming shut he took a deep shaky breath. "Thank god that's over." he murmured in a low deep and not all that steady voice. "Now I can get back to normal."

His stomach and chest pulled tight at the sound of an engine out in the street and his fingers flexed, a breath catching in his throat. He was that angry. "Like I was going to let the bastard fuck me, what the fuck was he thinking? Moron." Tig laughed dryly, swallowing a few times.

The bed moved, dipping at his side, his now icy skin felt the brush of fur against it and his jaw got tighter. A shaky left hand ran through the soft think mane, while a just as unsteady right combed thought his mass of curls and he forced himself to breath, to calm down. - To stop being so  _angry_.

It was a good thing it was over. Before people - partially the moronic prospect - began to think it was anything more than sex, because for Tig it had only ever been about getting his dick sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me for the break-up. You know Tig and Kozik's relationship is like a roller-coaster, up and down and up again. And you know they'll get back together, at least for a while, before more bad shit it's the fan. – Have to say can't wait to see what I can get out of season four (DVD's will hopefully be here soon.) I've already got a few ideas; just need to see how to fit them into the season. I'm so excited to see season four, yet at the same time dreading it as I know part of what happens.


	11. Chapter 11

Three hours later Tig strolled into the garage, slipped out of his cut and replaced it with a work shirt. He turned his attention to the car he was working on and bent over the hood. He tried to focus solely on the machine but it wasn't easy with Kozik twenty feel away working on the bike. The garage was filled with a shower of expletives as Tig blindly trapped his thumb, pinching the skin and slowly turning the nail black causing everyone to look over at him. Almost everyone; Kozik fought to keep his attention fix to the job he was doing.

Tig tried to act normal, tried not to let what had happened that morning affect anything but he knew he was failing. There was a hum of tension sparking off the metal and concrete. He could feel the odd looks being sent his way but ignored them. It was a temporary problem, it would be fine in a few days when Kozik had calmed the fuck down and Tig had found himself a nice little croweater to satisfy his needs instead.

**~TIKOZI~**

Things weren't any easier for Kozik. Ignoring Tig was like trying to ignore a giant zit on the end of your nose. It was always with you, always within sight. What had happened that morning had really thrown him, not just literally. He'd never expected the guy to have flipped out the way he had, but then Tig was a control freak, he'd known that from the start. He just wished the guy would let go once in a while. That he'd actually stop being Tig, sergeant at arms and be Alex Trager, human fucking being.

It had been that morning when Kozik had realised he'd gotten in too deep. That what had started out as just a bit of fun was turning far too serious. So perhaps it was for the best that it was over, because he couldn't be like that. The club would never allow it, and all Kozik wanted was the club.

Of course it was easier thought than done when Tig was a constant presence, along with the desire and need for him. So Kozik decided that he had to find himself another distraction, and the great thing about the Charming, was there was always a busty distraction around.

**~TIKOZI~**

Tig had no idea how wrong he'd been. After almost three weeks he was going out of his mind. He sat on his couch, drinking a bottle of scotch, smoking a joint; a croweater on her knees in front of him. He'd had to lock Missy in the bedroom because all she did was growl dangerously at the woman. He rested his head back against the couch cushions, taking a deep drag and closed his eyes. Behind his lids danced the face of a muscled smug blonde and Tig tried to push it away, like he had the first it happen back at the whore house where he seemed to have spent most of his time over the past few weeks. He'd been riding some girl, whose name he didn't remember, in a desperate attempt to get back to normal.

And of course, as was Tig's fucking luck, it hadn't worked. When he came he'd had to bite his lip to stop from growling out Kozik's name. Now he gave up trying to clear the man from his mind. He just let the image of Kozik's mouth around his dick flashed behind his lids. But no matter how good the blowjob or the fuck was, it was never enough. Never hard enough, hot enough, tight enough. Girls moaned, and sighed, and smiled. They said filthy things in soft voices. They never insulted or criticized and it infuriated Tig to no end.

Tig bucked his hips and tightened his fingers in a tangle of long sweep of soft smooth hair as he came quickly. It wasn't because the blowjob was any good. - Which of course it was, expertly so. - But because his body somehow just wanted the thing over and knew it wouldn't be until he was flowing down her throat. When she drew her head back, sweeping her tongue over her stained lips, Tig ordered her to fuck off. Un-swayed by the look of disappointment on her face, he got up and showed her to the door, his limp dick still on display. He closed the door in her face when she turned to speak to him. Grabbing the bottle from the end table, he headed for the bedroom, pushing open the door to find Missy lying miserably in the middle of the bed. She looked up at him expectantly then lowered her head in disappointment.

The dog had been weird with him for weeks, giving him the very distinct impression she was pissed, which was the completely opposite to how she was with Kozik. When he took her to the club she would rush right up to him, licking his face or hand and spending the rest of the day trailing him around. It was infuriating. Anyone would think she was his fucking dog.

Dropping on the edge of the bed, he took a deep gulp of his scotch and stared down at his dick, mournfully. He swallowed against a sudden blockage in his throat and sighed, running his hand over his face. He'd get over it. It was just….taking a bit longer than he expected.

**~TIKOZI~**

It was Chibs birthday, which meant another of their infamous parties with girls everywhere. Tig glanced around the large gathering; the dark illuminated solely by flaming oil drums, sending a warm orange glow over everything. Clay was sat on a bench across the space with Gemma on his lap, kissing passionately. He'd always been a little in love with Gemma if he was honest and couldn't help being jealous when he saw them together. But he knew they loved each other deeply - and even if they didn't, there were rules.

Tearing his gaze away from them, he continued his search of the ground. For no one in particular. He spotted Bobby Elvis with two girls. One of which crouched down in front of him, while he had his head buried in the chest of the other. Chibs he found facing the wall of the club house, his hips moving back and forth with a mess of blonde hair barely visible in the light. The others were around participating in equally lude acts, leaving Tig wondering what the hell was stopping him. Usually he'd be the one fucking some girl into the club house wall. He threw back his beer and pushed himself off the wall. He'd have another drink, then get stuck in, because that's how the Sons celebrated, sex and alcohol, putting Sodom and Gomorra to shame.

He strolled into the bar, bypassing other members in various positions, a topless brunette dancing around the stripper pole. Tig paused at the bar, reaching behind it for a fresh bottle. He gone the whole of twenty minutes without wondering where the prospect was, now it hit him and before he could stop himself he was scanning the room for the man. His stomach dropping when there was no sign of the blond. He hadn't been outside either which meant he was obviously in his room, most likely buried up to the balls in some girl. _Or maybe some guy?_  Tig turned towards the back room and tightened his jaw, telling himself over and again that he didn't give a fuck, while his stomach crumbled in on itself.

It wasn't the first time Kozik had gotten laid since their…..since what had happened. In fact he'd buried himself in about as much pussy as Tig had. It was almost like a competition, both men trying to prove to the other that they were over it, that they were back to being normal again. Which lead Tig to wonder again why  _he_  wasn't fucking someone on the bar or pool table? The fleeting thought of fucking the blond prospect on the pool table in front of everyone sent a thrill through him and it took all his self-control to ignore it. Throwing back the whole beer in one, then grabbed another. It wasn't meant to be this…..frustrating. So they'd stopped having sex, it wasn't like he'd been going without. But for some reason he couldn't figure out - or maybe didn't want to acknowledge it wasn't as good.

Fucking Kozik had even made sex with chicks better, Lord knew how but it had. Now nothing was any good and it was driving Tig crazy. He'd even tried finding some young man to ram himself inside but that hadn't been any more enjoyable than the girls at Miss Daisy's. He groaned in frustration and ran his hand down his face. What the fuck had that moronic bastard done to him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar female voice. He smiled at the sight of Gemma behind the bar.

"Hey sweetie." She smiled back, her gaze scanning the club house. "All alone?" Her tone a mix of amusement and intrigue.

He knew it was unusual for him not to be participating in whatever was going on around him. "It's still early." he huffed with a shrug, though he knew it was well past the time when he'd usually be unconscious on the floor with some girl in his face.

Gemma looked at him knowingly and Tig felt his insides clenched tight. Obviously Clay had told her about his…..extracurricular with the prospect. He could only imagine what she thought of him. Once or twice with some random con while stuck behind bars was one thing, it happened, an on-going fuck-fest with a possible future member of the club, that was something completely different. That couldn't be ignored.

Gemma lit her small roll-up and Tig smelt the familiar scent of cannabis. "Sweetie, I don't know what happened, and I'm not all that sure I want to."

 _See_. Tig sighted silently.

"But I haven't seen you this miserable since that scank bitch took your kids."

Tig swallowed hard at the mention of his girls. He hadn't seen them in almost a year.

"So listen to me…." Gemma said, leaning over the bar at him, her face filled with love and concern. "…sort it out, whatever it is. One way or another, clear the air, cause y'all gonna be around each other a long time."

Tig heart skipped ridiculously and he stared down at his bottle, his thumb-nail scratching at the label. "I…." he sighed, taking a long swig. When he lowered the bottle it hit the bar a little harder than he intended. "It's complicated, Gem. - And I'm…..confused."

The woman looked at him with growing compassion, something usually unseen of the SOA's first lady.

The sergeant at arms sighed again and met her gaze. "Don't get any ideas, I'm not talking about….I'm not a fucking fag or anything. It's just sex."

Gemma took a drag of her joint and looked at him a little disbelievingly.

"I swear, it's just sex. - It's just…. _really fucking good sex_  and I can't seem to stop wanting more."

Gemma was still studying him, staring into his eyes until he couldn't stand it anymore and had to look away. "So it's lust, pure and simple? That's why you've both been like bear's with sore arse for weeks. - Why you haven't spoken more than two words to each other? Huh?"

Tig nodded a bit too eagerly for Gemma's liking. Taking a deep breath she looked around the club at all the debauchery going on and somehow figured Tig's problem wasn't really a problem, just a complication. "And it's why you're not…." she waved a hand at the madness around them. "Fucking some scank."

Tig swallowed, his breath catching in his chest at the meaning behind his friend words.

"Well, it seems pretty simple to me." Gemma sighed, after another drag. "If you ain't hurting the club, then do what you want, work it out of your system. - However long it takes." she searched out his gaze, locking it in place. "Just remember the club comes first." she said with a filthy smirk but her tone was utterly serious and would have sent a chill through even the hardest club member.

Tig ran a hand though his hair. It wasn't like he needed permission, he'd gone months without it, but it felt good to have it, like a weight being lifted. There was just one problem. "He fucking hates me." it was the first time he'd acknowledge they'd been talking about a guy and it kind of made it suddenly so real.

Gemma took another deep draw and blew the smoke into the sergeant's face. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "What did you do?" she asked, flicking at her nails, her tone filled with genuine  _interest_.

Tig would never have put Gemma down for the gay porn type, but then, a kink is a kind and you never knew what a girl's into until she asked for it. Smirking he met her gaze and opened his mouth to speak, only to be silenced by the woman's hand.

"I don't want the intimate detail. - right now." she winked with a girlish giggled. "Only why he suddenly hates you after almost what, eight, nine months of letting you shove your dick up his arse."

 _Eight months, two weeks and one day_. Tig corrected silently and then hated himself for knowing that. "I…." he paused, taking another gulp from his bottle and he thought over what to tell the first lady. He really didn't want to say it was because he wouldn't let the moron fuck him, which was just too much information to share. "I kinda kicked him out of bed. - Literally."

Gemma couldn't stop the laugh that burst from her chest and Tig stared at her.

"I almost knocked him out." he clarified regretfully. He'd replayed that morning a thousand times, wondered if he could have acted differently, like maybe just told the bastard to stop. He'd even wondered if maybe he could've gone along with it. He may have enjoyed it, god knows Kozik seemed to.

"Do I want to know why?" Gemma asked, still laughing.

"Probably, but I'm not telling you." he threw back more of his beer, finishing off the bottle and reaching for another.

Gemma pouted. "Spoil sport." then she looked at him in that intense way of hers, like being the first lady of the Sons of Anarchy gave her the ability to read minds or something. And what she said next practically confirmed it. "If feels fucking amazing you know."

Tig looked up at her with confusion. "Huh?"

The dark hair woman smirked. "Being on the receiving end."

 _Oh my god._  Tig thought, swallowing hard as the image of Gemma bent over taking it up the arse filled his head and sent a spark of lust straight to his dick.

"And from what I gather, its way better for guys." she winked and giggled.

"How…." he stuttered. "How'd you know that's what….?"

Gemma's laugh got more out of control. "I've known you a long time Sweetie, and there is only two things I can think off that would have you freaking out enough to kick a fuck out of bed. One: the L word…" she paused for confirmation. "….or he tried to make you his bitch for a change and you flipped the hell out."

Sometimes he hated that Gemma knew everything. "I'm no one's bitch." Tig snapped, angry at this conversation, at Gemma for hitting the nail on the head and at Kozik for getting him into this to start with.

Gemma rolled her eyes. "Jesus Christ, then maybe you should stop acting like one. - For fuck sake Tig, if it feels good and no one gets hurt, and your both up for it, who give a flying fuck whose the sausage and whose the bun."

Tig stared at her, open mouthed and wide eyed. Clearly that joint had taken affect if she was being this blatant. The woman grinned wickedly and leant across the bar, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, so he could taste the smoke that lingered there.

"Go scratch that itch and give us all a break."

"Meaning?" Tig glared.

"Go get fucked." she laughed, causing the sergeant to roll his eyes.

"I meant the other part, Gem."

"Oh, that. Well you've been kinda driving everyone crazy with your unrequited love." she teased and Tig glared harder, causing Gemma to burst into hysterical laughter.

"Bitch." Tig said jovially.

Gemma flipped him the bird. "Now, I'm going to go find something to eat, all this talk about wieners had made him hungry." she giggled, walking away from him.

Tig watched her leaving with a loving smile on his face. Why couldn't he find a girl like that? He remained at the bar thinking and drinking. Maybe Gemma was right, maybe he simply needed to get it out of his system, scratch an itch that had slowly been becoming unbearable. And in a few months or if he was really lucky weeks, he'd find he didn't want to fuck the prospect anymore and could go back to pussy. Yeah, that made sense. It just had to burn itself out like a brush fire. And if Gemma was right about that, perhaps she was right about the other stuff too.

He was getting up from his seat at the bar, determined to march into Kozik's room, kick out whatever porn-slut he was fuck and make up for the month of abstinence. But of course that's when fate stepped in and his phone rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd originally planned something utterly different for this chapter involving two croweaters and lots of sex, but decided Tig need to actually talk rather than fuck. Cause as much as he seems like the tough guy, he does talk about his feeling to certain people, so I went with a little heart to heart with Gemma. Because there's no way he'd talk to Clay about his fucked up love-life.


	12. Chapter 12

It was another forty eight hours before Tig could finally talk to Kozik. After having to do a escort run with Chibs, Jax and Opie for Unser, he'd arrived back intending to talk to the prospect, only to be sent out again by Clay on a gun run. This time, though he took Kozik with him.

The drive was uncomfortable and awkward to say the least, neither man spoke, and Kozik refused to even look at the sergeant at arms. The only sound breaking the tense silence was that of the radio, but the moment they begin to play a familiar song, Kozik switched the thing off, turning to stare out the window.

The deal with Leroy had gone without a hitch and they were on their way back to Charming when the ambitious officer David Hale pulled them other. Tig said a prayer that the guns weren't in the back any longer. Sadly that was where their luck had run out, when Hale turned from their front of the van with a small plastic baggie in his hand. Tig could have kicked himself. He'd completely forgot he'd left the pills in the glove-box.

They were locked up in Charming Sherriff's office for three hours and still not a word passed between them. Sitting in the cells Tig pondered what he could say. How he was meant to get the blond moron back on side over the past few months. Kozik's attitude had changed, hardened. He didn't take the sergeants shit any more, which meant simply demanding that he bend over and take it, wasn't going to work.- And with his time as a prospect up he could exactly use blackmail.

That was another complication. Clay wanted a vote on whether to patch the guy in, he'd called it for that afternoon, which meant Tig had only a few hours to make the decision on whether to stick to his original promise and vote against him, there by kicking the guy to the curb.

Or he could swallow his pride and admit he'd been wrong and the moron was actually a welcome addition to the club. And if he did back down, how did he do so without everyone thinking it was because he'd spent almost the past year fucking him?

He was still worrying it over when the clubs attorney arrived to bail them out.

**~TIKOZI~**

Each member sat in their chairs, Clay at the head, Jax to his left and Tig to his right. Everyone gathered around the large carved table to pass their votes on the new prospects. A one had made it though, another having been kicked out. The only vote left was the one Tig was dreading. The president and vice-president had already cast their votes, and now everyone was waiting to hear his.

Tig stared down at the table, unable to speak. He wanted Kozik to stay, not just because of the itch he was almost dying to stretch, but because he brought something to the club, he wasn't another idiot wanting to be a biker, he understood how their world worked and he seemed to fit into it seamlessly. But as much as he wanted Kozik there, as much as he couldn't quite imagine him not being, there was the problem of their….history. He was already getting looked from the other member and he couldn't help but fear that if he followed Gemma's advice he'd wind up doing something really stupid, like actually caring about the guy. - Because he absolutely didn't care right now.

Plus how was he meant keep the respect of his club if he back down after a few good screws. It just wasn't possible. They'd never take him at his word again.

"Tig?" Clay pressed.

The dark haired sergeant swallowed hard, his head racing in his chest. He'd never felt so trapped before in his life. His fingers tapped the table nervously and he chewed on the inside of his lip.

 _Just remember, the club comes first._ Gemma's words resounding in his head, over and over. She was right, again. He had to think what was best for the club.

**~TIKOZI~**

Kozik had already watched anxiously as one of his fellow prospects was stripped of his cut and marched out of the club. Another had made it and was now celebrating with a few other members at the bar. Kozik sat at a table, nervously tapping his foot and staring at the stained wood, his hand absently combing through the fur of the head in his lap. He didn't know what was take them so long, the others had only been a few minutes. Of course he was under no illusions; he knew he was out of there. Tig was going to vote against him, he just wished they confirm it now before he went insane.

It was his own fault, he knew that. Not just because he'd pissed the sergeant at arms off the day he'd arrived, but because he'd foolishly began an, for lack of a better description, affair with the guy and then broken it off. The past few moments had been a nightmare, filled with tension and irritation and more than a little temptation. He'd wanted to go back to Tig more times than he could remember, and seeing him with any random girl he picked up only made it worse.

Kozik wasn't going to admit to the L word, because he was a guy and guys didn't love guys. Not like that. The love he had for the men of the SOA was that of brotherly affection, that was all. - Except it wasn't. not when it came to Alex Trager.

He dropped his head into his hands with a groan. Maybe it was a good thing he wasn't gaining his patch. The thought of a future in Charming where he had to pretend he was normal wasn't exactly filling him with joy. He'd already begun to plan what he'd do next. He'd head back to Tacoma, because he didn't have anywhere else to go, and get a job in a garage, settled down, live a life and die of boredom. At least his brother would be happy.

He jumped at the sound of the Church door opening, looking up he meet Chibs stern face as he waved him inside. Kozik had already stripped himself of his cut, and was carrying it in his hands and he stepped inside the room, looking around at the others, avoiding Tig's gaze completely. Finally he settled on staring at Clay, who leant back in his chair, a cigar in his fingers, Chibs stood by the door, leaning against the wood, and Kozik shifted on his feet. He wanted to speak, but he knew he couldn't. So he swallowed the words and listened to the blood racing though his ears.

Finally after what seemed like forever, clay spoke. "Take the cut." he nodded to Chibs.

The tall Scotsman stepped forward and retrieved the prospect cut from Kozik's slight damp hands. The blond thought he saw a small smile pull at the corners of the Scotsman's face but it was so fleeting that he thought he imagined it. Chibs took the cut over to Clay and stared at the ex-prospect.

Kozik thought he was going to have a heart attack, the stress weighing down so heavy that he might just crumble beneath it. He took a sharp breathe when Jax got to his feet and moved towards him. He could dare hope. His gaze unconsciously flickered to Tig, who sat staring down at his table top, his face the image of irritation and anger. Jax stopped in front of him, meeting his gaze with steel and Kozik's stomach dropped to his toes.

Then Jax smiled. A large, beaming grin that covered half his face and he held out the cut, the patch and the future to him. Kozik's heart almost stopped at the sight, before he let out a relieved breath and grinned.

"Really? Wow, thanks guys."

Jax lead the laughter, as he help Kozik into his next patched cut and gave him a huge man-hug. "Welcome brother."

Everyone else took turned welcoming Kozik to the club as they led him out of church and into the bar to celebrate properly. He didn't fail to notice that Tig was hanging behind with Clay.

**~TIKOZI~**

"It was the right decision." Clay murmured around the cigar. "We need guys like him."

Tig stood in the doorway watching Kozik and the others. He'd backed down, went against his word and part of him hated himself for it. But beneath that he knew Clay and Gemma and everyone was right, Kozik would be good for the Club, and the club was all that matters.

And if he was a little proud of the guy for sticking with it, despite all the shit he'd put him though, proud that he'd taken and dished out in equal measure, then that was just brotherly pride, right, nothing more.

**~TIKOZI~**

Tig sat across the room with a beer looking tired and unsure and just a little bit angry. Backing down had never been in his playbook but then neither was fucking the same guy twice, and never when there was a woman available. So to say Tig was uncertain what this meant would be an understatement.

Kozik was across the room, drinking with Jax, Opie and the others, Clay having bailing out early. He took a long swig of his beer and groaned to himself. What was he meant to do now? He felt movement on his lap and looked down to see Missy's head, her brown eyes looking sadly up at him. He took a sharp breath as his chest tightened and his stomach flipped. He ran his fingers through her fur. It was the most affectionate she'd been with him for a while.

"I supposed this is your way of telling me to get on with it, huh?" he asked in a whisper, his gaze leaving hers to lock onto the man across the room.

He just sat there, staring at him, torn and balancing on a tightrope as to what to do. He couldn't say what made up his mind for him, he really didn't know. He simply found himself, getting to his feel, snatching up the bottle and walking past the gathered Sons to the back room. Missy didn't follow, deciding instead to hang around Kozik's legs.

**~TIKOZI~**

Kozik stretched out his back and rolled his shoulders, adjusting to the feel of the cut that meant he was finally fulfilling his dream. He'd made it, he was a Son. He'd never felt so happy or so like he belonged in his life. And to think he'd almost walked out on this so many times.

It felt good having somewhere to belong; the only shadow hovering over the future was the complication of his feelings for the sergeant at arms. But he'd made his mind up a few hours ago, he'd get over it, by force if needs be. He wasn't going to spend the rest of his life mopping around, drawling over the man who'd used him to satisfy his boredom and sick idea of punishment, who'd almost cost him this.

To Tig it had been about Sex, and then only when it was on his terms. Kozik wished, really wished that was all it had been for him. Sex was easy to get over, even really fucking great sex, but…..emotions, that meant trouble.

And if Clay had been against him and Tig when they were prospect and sergeant, he doubted he'd have changed his mind now he was a full-fledged member of the Sons of Anarchy.

Kozik strolled down the small corridor towards the room he was still renting from the club. He guessed now he was going to be hanging around he having to find something more permanent. He passed the room he knew Tig was in and for a fleeting, ridiculous moment imagined moving in with him.

He shook his head hard and gave a small self-deprecating laugh. He took a deep breath while glancing down at Missy, who's sad eyes mirrored his own.

"I can do this, I get over it." he murmured to her.

The dog shook her head and rushed headed of him, laying down outside his door. He arrived at her side quickly and pushed it open, his gaze fixed on her. She didn't move, just lying on the ground, with her head lulling on her paws. Kozik smiled a little. "Sleeping out here? Fine. Night sweetheart."

He looked up at he stepped further into the room and froze. His eyes going wide at he stared at the sight before him, his heart leaping into his throat, where it pounding out of control.

In the middle of the bed lay Tig, smoking a cigarette, watching his TV, completely naked. He turned to acknowledge Kozik with a nod. "About time you got here, I've been freezing my balls off for hours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people, just so your prepared, I think I'll be finishing this so, maybe one or two more chapters, depending on how it goes. I won't be taking this right throw their relationship. You know, from them kinda getting back to get to Kozik's departure, mainly because it would kinda be boring. I might come back to it for oneshot or whatever, later on. After I've dealt with my season four ideas, especially now my DVD's have arrived and I can settle in for the misery. I already have a couple of ideas about what I want to do, so I can't wait to watched the season. Tonight's going to be fab.


	13. Chapter 13

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kozik snapped furiously.

Tig looked down at himself. "I would think it's pretty obvious." he smirked as his body reacted to whatever images where rolling around in his mind.

"I've told you I'm done, this ain't happened, not again. - and now you ain't got anything to blackmail me with." he grinned arrogantly.

Tig shot him a scathing look. "I still out rank you." he clarified in a harsh tone.

They fixed gazes, an all too familiar silent battle being fought between them.

"Besides, I think you own me." Tig finally added. "After all, if I'd have voted the other way you'd be out on that pretty tight arse of yours."

Kozik's gaze hardened. "So what, now you're going to use that to blackmail me?" he grunted angrily. "Well fuck you Trager.!" Kozik ripped of his cut and flung it at the man, catching him in that face. "I'm not your fucking bitch anymore; I'd rather be out on the streets than have to put up with this shit again!"

Tig stared wide eyed at him as the blond yelled before turning to leave. He threw the leather aside and leapt to his feet, his heart pounding inexplicably and painfully in his chest. "It's not blackmail, dick brain, it's a fucking offer!" he yelled shakily.

Kozik paused, looking over at him with suspicion. "Meaning?"

Tig stood, feet apart, hands on hips, staring at the younger man. " _Meaning_ , get the hell over here and fuck me, dumb-ass."

The blonds gaze widened further.  _Was he saying? - Seriously?_ "Fuck you!" he snapped, shaking his head and turning back to leave.

Tig rolled his eyes, letting out a frustrated huff. "Jesus Christ!" he yelled, leaping over the end of the bed and slamming the blond into the door, their mouths crashing against one another and Tig's hand down the man's pants, thanking God the moron insisted on wearing the baggy jeans.

Kozik groaned as Tig's warm fingers wrapped around the solid flesh, his hips jerking forward into the touch. Tig pulled at his lower lip between his teeth, biting down on it hard enough to make him moan again.

The older man gasped as he was roughly shoved away, staggering back a few steps, Kozik glaring at him.

"You must think I'm a fucking idiot!" he panted, fighting the desire to submit.

"I though that was well established, luckily you don't need brains to shove your dick up my arse." Tig smirked, loving the way Kozik's blue eyes widened at his bluntness.

"Are you serious?" the blond murmured.

"Jesus, of course I'm fucking serious. Don't get me wrong, its not going to be a regular thing…."

Kozik grunted, growing increasingly annoyed with the man.

"…I'm getting back in the drivers seat, but every once and a while…." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Why? Why now?" Kozik asked unsure of anything anymore.

Tig groaned, growing frustrated. "For fuck sack, I wouldn't get this much hassle from a woman, can't we just do this and leave the talking till….never."

Kozik stared at the man, his arms folded over his chest. He had no intention of giving in that easy, he wasn't a prospect anymore, he was a Son, which meant he got the same respect as any other member, which meant he wasn't going to just bend over and continue to let Tig take what he wanted.

Tig resting his clenched fists on his naked hips again and met the blonds gaze. "Alright, this is how this is going do, you can either take what I'm offering and just, take it from there, or leave right now and we go on as if you're just another member? What's it going to be? Because I'm not standing here all fucking might while you act like some insecure bitch of a croweater pleading for me to make you my old lady. - So?"

Kozik watched him silently, his gaze scanning the man's features. He knew he should turn around and leave, put a stop to it before anything else happened, especially considering what he was feeling. He knew that if this carried on, those fucking emotions would screw with him even more. And Tig wasn't going to like it if he found out the extent of what he was feeling. - But then, who said Tig had to know, it wasn't like he had any kind of overpowering desire to stand on top of the club house and yell about his love for the bastard. Love was a word you used to get sex, which he was already being offered. His head spun with the thousand possibilities and complications and difficulties, not to mention secrets.

Then it cleared, his mind focused on solely one thing, the desire rushing though him. Okay so this would probably end badly, Tig would more than likely dump his arse in a week and run off with some slut or other. But then he could turn around tomorrow and meet the world's best girl and want to make her his old lady. This wasn't about the feelings he had for the man, which probably weren't even real, but about the feeling he got from him, the thrill, the buzz, the heat. It was exactly mirroring their lives. It was something no woman could understand.

Tig grinned wickedly as he watched Kozik ripped his shirts over his head, stepping closer, his dick quickly regaining its previous enthusiasm. The dark material hit the floor and then Kozik's hand was on the back of his neck, yanking him forward into a hard, rough and filthy kiss, tongues sliding messily over one another, Tig's fingers clawing over Kozik's hot, tanned and muscled chest, leaving dark red lines in their wake.

The hand on the back of Tig's neck tightened almost painfully, a force being applied as the blond drove the sergeant to his knees in front of him. Tig put up a tight but it was only for show, and they both knew it. On his knees, the dark haired man made quick work of the clothing, yanking them down the toned thighs with a rough tug, the white boxer briefs quickly following, revealing Kozik's red and swollen erections.

The blond watched the older man intently, taking a sharp breath as his pink tongue swept over his lips, then gasping at that tongue ran up the inside of his left thigh. Kozik's hand dropping to fold his fingers in the dark curls, Tig fighting against his attempts to guide his head, the tongue swept from one thigh, across his ball, making him grunt and thrust forward, before sliding down the right, all the while Kozik biting his lips against the pleasure. He'd missed this, though he'd never admit that to Tig.

His head flew back with a yell when the sergeant sank his teeth into the sensitive flesh at the top of his right leg, preciously close to his dick. The blonds finger clawing at Tig's scalp in retaliation. He fought to remain upstanding as his knees turned to Jello, the man's teeth almost breaking skin with their ferocity. He almost lost not only his balance but also his juice when the Tig sucked hard on the mark.

"Holy….Fuuuuckkking…..Chrrrrrriiiiist!"

Kozik was sure he was going to come, desperate to avoid that he all but pulled Tig's hair out forcing him to stop. Tig glared at him angrily as he growled in pain. Kozik released his hair, smoothing it down before clinging to the back of his head and pulling him to his feet.

"Make up your fucking mind." Tig growled harshly.

Kozik crushed their mouths together in a lust-filled and passionate battle of tongues, his free hand slipping around to grip tight at Tig's bare backside, grinding his hips forward till their equally heated and swollen dick rubbed deliciously.

Never breaking his hold on the older man, Kozik shifted them back towards the bed, using his position and muscle mass to force Tig back onto the mattress. Then he pulled back, grinning wickedly at the whimper of protest dragged from the sergeants through. He leant over to his nightstand, pulling open the drawer and retrieving a bottle and a condom, Tig's eyes following his every movement. When Kozik turned back it was to find Tig's left leg raised, his feet resting on the edge of the bed and his erection bobbing on his stomach as he breathed in sharp little pants. The grin that spread across the blonds face was one of pure pleasure and just a little bit of something else.

"You got something?" he asked eyes the small gold packet.

"Me? No, I get tested every three months. - But you could have picked up anything." he smirked.

Flipping the lid of the bottle he coated his hand before dropping it to the floor haphazardly. He didn't inquire if Tig was ready or even sure he wanted to do this, the look on the man's face was enough to tell Kozik if he gave him the chance, he's split, so he didn't. He moved forward quickly and practically thrust a slick finger all the way inside without a word of apology. Tig yelled loud at the sensation, his body shooting off the bed and the muscles tightening around the finger. Kozik looked at him, waiting to be kicked across the room or yelled abuse at, but nothing. Sure that Tig wasn't going to kill him there and then, he moved the finger in and out before allowing a second to join the party. Tig yelled again, only not quite so loud. Kozik worked as quick as he could to prepare the older man, fearing he'd back out if they didn't get things moving.

When he felt the muscles behind to relax he removed the digits, but not before curling them a little to hit against the small hidden muscle. Once again Tig's body flew off the bed, only this time it wasn't a pained yell that rolled off his tongue but one of ecstasy.

Grinning madly, Kozik shifted closer to the bed, bending to scoop up the bottle and packet he'd dropped.

"L-leave….the….condom." Tig panted.

"Like fuck, pal. I've watched the kind of tramps you've been fucking."

Tig scoffed. "Me? What about you?"

"I've had two girls, and I made damn sure I was safe."

Tig lifted himself up on his elbow to glare at the man. "I always use protection, shit-head."

"You never did with me." Kozik frowned, wondering why the hell they were even having this conversation.

"You're different." Tig snapped mirroring Kozik's frustration.

The blonds heart skipped at that confession but he forced it back. He was just saying what he needed to say to get him to go bareback. "Oh, really? Why?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Cause I knew you weren't fucking any of the girls in town."

"So?"

Tig rolled his eyes. "Can we have this discussion later, just forget the damn condom."

As tempted as Kozik was, he also wasn't a fucking idiot. "Sorry, Tiggy, no dice." he waved the packet with a questioning look.

Tig groaned as he dropped back against the bed. "Fine!" he snapped.

Kozik ripped the wrapped and rolled the thing on quickly, before coating his dick in more lube than was ever necessary. He knew he had to make this work with Tig, or he'd never allow him to take charge again. - Which meant to Kozik, there wouldn't be an again.

Looking down at the man, his gaze travelled over the tones muscle of his arms, chest and legs. The tattoo's that adorned his tanned skin having meaning only to him. Each one carrying a secret story. He knew Tig had been in the army, so at least one of those faded dark images he understood. Kozik wondered if he asked, would the man explain what the others meant or was that too personal. He wished he could say his own tattoo's held some epic tale behind them, but the truth was most of them were just there because he'd wanted them, or to satisfy some girl or other. None of them had any really meaning. But that would change, now he was a Son, he'd get club ink, each one proof of his ties with these men, this family.

"Hey! Are you just going to fucking stand there playing with yourself?" Tig yelled, pulling Kozik from his idle thoughts.

"Turn over." Kozik ordered, with a harsh annoyed tone.

"What?"

"Hands and knees, bitch." Kozik smirked, his hand still rubbing at himself.

Tig narrowed his blue eyes at the blond. "Watch your mouth, fucker."

Kozik leant forward dangerously, his eyes locking with Tig's, his voice sounding impossibly low when he spoke. "Over,  _now_. Or I'm walking out that door and nothin's  _ever_ happening again."

There was another silent battle as they stared at each other but they both knew Kozik was going to win this, Tig already too far gone to turn back now. Reluctantly and with much complaint the sergeant flipped over. Kozik moved forward, sinking his fingers into the man's hips and forcing his up on his knees, his head down against the mattress as he panted out his exhilaration. He drew in a hissed breath as Kozik slapped his arse, causing Tig to send him a glaring look that didn't quite disguise the spark of arousal the action sent through him.

With Tig on his knees and his arse open and pleading for his attention, Kozik moved up behind him, kneeling between Tig's parted feet. One hand rested on the sergeant's hip, ready to hold him captive, while the other hand was wrapped around in painfully throbbing member, guiding it into place. He pushed in slowly, grinning wider at Tig's whispered protests and swallowing down his pounding heart. He was buried ball deep in no time at all, thanks to the amount of lubrication, when Tig finally said something that was understandable.

"Shhhhiiiittt…." he ground out between clenched teeth. "It's…the l-last t-time I….listen to….Gemma." he panted.

Kozik leant forward, making Tig gasp. "What?"

"S-she…said….this was goo….ood."

Kozik grinned. "You spoke to Gemma about me fucking you?" he laughed.

Tig didn't answer, dropping his forehead to the mattress.

The blond squeezed his hips and bit at his shoulder-blade. "Don't worry Tinkerbelle, it's going to be really good in a few seconds." with that he pulled out, almost all the way, before slamming straight back in.

Tig grunted. "Li…like fuck!" he yelled.

Kozik repeated the action, out then in, out then in. And soon his promise was proven true as Tig's grunt of discomfort turned to gasps of ecstasy, his body rocking forward with each thrust, then moving back to meet them. Kozik poured all the months of pent up frustration into his thrusts, all those girls that didn't quite get his blood racing the way Tiggy did.

Their bodies grew slick with sweat, the room growing hot and stuffy as they fucked. Tig's hands curling into the sheets as he grunted and moan, while Kozik's hands skimmed around the man's waist to take a firm grip on his abandoned dick, working it in time with the snap of his hips. He wasn't gentle, Tig wouldn't want it that way. As his hips and hand worked their magic, Kozik lent forward, pressing his mouth to the man's shoulder-blade again, licking at the sweat, biting at the flesh. He pressed small kiss each time he hit Tig's prostate, knowing the pleasure of the sensation would distract the sergeant and cover his foolish chick-like response.

Tig's head was spinning thought-out the whole process. He took it back, Gemma knew exactly what she was talking about. The sensation was incredible. Each time Kozik hit that sweet spot it was like a thousand fireworks went off beneath his skin, every sense was heightened and he was bathed in white light. He was most definitely doing this again. Tig tightened his jaw painfully as he felt his balls tighten and his climax sprinting forward. He pushed himself back onto Kozik as he shot his load over the man's hand and the sheets below them. "Fuuuuuckkkk, Yeeeeessss!" he yelled as he rode the wave.

Kozik picked up his speed, moving faster and harder in search of his own release. It came after a few more thrusts and he pulled Tig's hips flush against him, pressing himself as deep as he could while crying out his release.

Panting he dropped forward, forcing Tig flat on the bed, his dick still buried inside him, the action causing the muscles around him to tighten. Kozik was glad he was all out of juice or he may very well have come again just from the sensation.

"Get the fuck off me!" growled Tig, though it was muffled where his head was pressed against the covers.

Kozik laughed despite himself. Pulling himself free, he rolled onto his back, tugging off the condom, tying it and throwing it in the vague direction of the trashcan. He watched Tig out of the corner of his eye as the man flipped himself over onto his back, cringing at the discomfort.

"What the fuck you laughing at?" Tig grumbled

"Nothing." Kozik said though a grin. "So, was it as good for you?" he laughed, unable to stop himself.

" _I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."_

Tig and Kozik's heads snap around to the forgotten TV screen as the credit began to roll, the blond turning back to his sergeant at arms.

"Casablanca? Really?"

"Blow me."

"So soon?" Kozik winked. "If you insist." the man shifted on the bed.

Tig's head rolled back against the mattress as Kozik's mouth engulfed him. "I definitely think Boggie has might have been right." he grinned, folding his arm beneath his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's pretty much the last chapter, but I'm going to be adding a small epilogue because I'm superstitious and don't want to end on thirteen. Lol.
> 
> I'm also reposting chapter one with a slight change. For future reference Kozik's first name isn't Jacob but Benjamin, something I discovered while watching season four, where it's written on the wall under his photo, it's not very clear by it most definitely looks like Benjamin so that's what I'll go with. I wish I'd blood well seen season four before I started this, then I wouldn't have messed that up. Damn IMDb who only has Kenny down as Kozik.


	14. Epilogue

The bike pulled to a halt on the outskirts of town, its rider turning to glance over his shoulder mournfully. He couldn't' believe it had only been just over two years since he'd sat in that exact same spot, excited about the future that lay ahead of him. So much had changed. Not just the patch that now adorned his back or the ink that covered his skin, he'd changed.

He swallowed back the pain and blinked against the tears. When he'd arrived in Charming, he'd thought it was going to be the beginning of something wonderful, he thought it would be his home, and for a while it had been. He'd had a place to belong, a people who watched out for him, friends and family. - it was hard thinking that a stupid mistake, a moment of distraction had cost him all that. But that wasn't really the worst thing he'd lost over the course of a few days, he'd lost the respect, support and in a small way the love of the man who'd swallowed him whole two plus years ago.

Shaking his head, Kozik glanced at the road in front of him. His destination? Tacoma. Home to face his brother's disapproval again, his only hope was that one day, when all this was laid to rest, he'd return to Charming, and maybe even to Tig.

Shifting beneath the weight of his cut, that had never felt so heavy, he revved the motor, spared a small nod at the leaving sigh, taking a shaky breath Benjamin Kozik set off down the road, away from the pain and hate for Alex Trager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know it's a pretty sucky ending, but as I said, supposititious. Lol. Though I kinda always intended to end the story like this. I know it totally goes against my usual up-beat-ness, but then you guy know Kozik returns and that Him & Tiggy have some fun, so it's not all that bad, right.
> 
> Now as I've said, I've got my season four DVD's and my mind is already setting up the outline for the season four stories. And at least one will not be happy, but I kinda have to right it. Sorry. I've also got another idea for a story set between this one and Sweet Denial, about Kozik and how he deals with the break-up with Tig. Though which will come first (no pun intended) I'm not sure.
> 
> So anyway, that's it from me for now. Hope you enjoyed the ride (pun totally intended) and I also hope to hear from you again. Thank you all so much for sticking with me though-out the story, and to those of you that add this piece to your favourite list, I'm greatly honoured. Now I'm off to figure out the plots for more Tikozi fun, will see you again soon.
> 
> Love you all,
> 
> GATERGIRL
> 
> xxx


End file.
